Behind the Scenes
by Aeriscetra12
Summary: What really happened in different parts of the movies. R&R please! Updated once a week. Warning: The chapters will be skipping around different scenes in each of the three movies in no particular order.
1. Stating the Obvious: Legolas Greenleaf

Disclaimer: Regretfully, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

Summary: A humorous view of Legolas. I apologize in advance if I accidentally offended anyone. R/R please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt in the night." stated Legolas as he stared at the lightening horizon.

"Let's go." replied Aragorn, as he went by, followed by the grumbling dwarf, Gimli.

"ARAGORN!" shouted the wood elf of the small group as he stopped suddenly.

"What?" answered Aragorn as he stopped abruptly and looked around for the cause of the elf's alarm.

"You are wearing black." stated Legolas Greenleaf calmly as he walked past the alert human.

"You blasted elf! That is the second time today you stated something obvious!" cried Gimli. "Now, will you please be so kind as to not state such things as you have already done so for the entire time we've been on this quest!"

"Very well, Gimli." muttered Legolas as he looked at his feet. "But, I was merely stating things so you would not miss details as they could be important later on."

"Legolas, Gimli and I appreciate your… effort to help. However, we cannot make stops ever single moment for you to point out things. We need all the time we can have to catch up to those orcs who have Merry and Pippin." explained the future King of Gondor as he tried to be patient to his immortal companion and friend.

"Fine, fine. I get the point." mumbled Legolas.

"Good. Now we shall make haste to regain what time we have lost." said Aragorn, satisfied and confident he had finally made Legolas see why he had to stop.

The three close companions all started running again with Legolas striding ahead of the group, Aragorn following close behind, and Gimli huffing and puffing to keep up.

Suddenly Legolas stopped again. "Aragorn! I have found something very important!"

Thinking Legolas has found another clue laid by the kidnapped hobbits, Aragorn quickly arrived at where Legolas was, with Gimli fast on his heels.

"What is it, mellonin?"

"Aragorn, I have found that….. the sky is blue!"

Two thuds could be heard as Legolas was left standing asking "What? Was it something I said?"


	2. Slow and Steady: Elrond Peredhil

Disclaimer: Regretfully, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

* * *

The last few humans quickly took their seats as Elrond stood up to signal the beginning of the Council of Elrond. 

"I wonder if Elrond is going to address the problem about the shortage of mushrooms." whispered a brown-haired hobbit to his fair-haired companion.

"I don't think so, Pip." whispered back Merry as he peeked out at Elrond from his hiding place.

"Strangers…from… dis…tant…laaaaandsssss…" began Elrond.

"Is it just me, or is Lord Elrond speaking particularly slow today?" whispered Frodo to Bilbo.

"Hmm… it does seem that Lord Elrond is speaking rather slower than usual…" murmured back Bilbo to his favorite nephew as he furrowed his eyebrows together in thought.

"Fri…ends…offfffff…olllllllld…." continued Elrond as he swept his gaze across the patio where the meeting was held.

"When will this be over? My legs are tired!" whined Pippin to Merry as he hopped from one foot to another.

"SHHHHH! We may get overheard!" cautioned Merry as he took another peek.

"Weeeeeee…haaaave…beeeeeeeeeeeen….." droned Elrond.

Snores could be heard as some people started to drop off to dreamland from the long introduction.

"Suuuummmmmooooooonnnnnned…here…tooooooo…an…swer…the…threeeeeeeeat…offff…Mooooooorrrrrdoooorrrrr…"

Those in the audience still conscious were all whispering to the people beside them. Each asking one another one single question.

"When will this meeting be over?"

"Middddd…lllleeee…Earrrrthhhh…sttaaannndsss…upppoonnn…theee…brink…offff… destruuccctioonnnn…"

Frodo tried to shake off the feeling of drowsiness that everybody else was also feeling. As he felt Bilbo succumb to the alluring power of sleep, he knew he too, could hold on no longer.

Aragorn really tried to stay awake to hear the Lord of Imladris. But, it was futile. The future King of Gondor could not resist as his heavy eyelids closed. Lord Elrond really was speaking way too slow.

Legolas' last thought before he gave into the comforting abyss was, "This chair is so uncomfortable."

And so it was that when Lord Elrond of Imladris, or Rivendell as it is commonly known as, finished his introduction and finally bid Frodo to bring forth the One Ring, he found his audience all fast asleep and paying no attention to what was happening.

_Why is everybody all sleeping? Did they not get enough sleep the night before?_

Those were the thoughts of the Lord of the Last Homely House as he stood there, surrounded by snoring, humans, elves, dwarves, an Istar, and five hobbits. Two sitting in their chairs, one in the bushes, and two just outside the door leading into the meeting place.

* * *

_AN: Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate the support._


	3. Repetitive Songs: Peregrin Took

Disclaimer: Regretfully, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

* * *

After Gandalf climbed to the top of the steep steps in the Mines of Moria, he glanced around at the two diverging paths in front of him. With a frown and furrowing of the eyebrows, he reluctantly admitted "I have no memory of this place." 

Several hours later, the rest of the Fellowship of the Ring sat in available spots, each doing their own thing to keep their minds occupied. Gandalf sat apart from the rest of the group, staring off into space, trying very hard to jog his memory of which path is the correct path to take.

"Merry!" whispered a brown-haired hobbit to his best friend.

"What?" inquired Merry as he sat on the cold stone floor, staring into space.

"I'm hungry!" answered back Peregrin Took.

"If we are to make our food last till we get to a place to restock our supplies, we can't spare food for you every time you say your hungry." replied Merry.

"But-"

"No. I'm sorry Pip. But you already have a large share of food at all the other times we stopped to eat."

Pippin glared at Merry but seeing that he couldn't change Merry's mind, he switched his gaze onto the floor, hoping a crack would appear if he glared at it hard enough.

After some time, while Frodo had joined Gandalf into a hushed conversation, Pippin looked up at Merry.

"Merry?" he whispered.

"What?" answered Merry as he looked upon the youngest member of the Fellowship.

"I'm bored." replied Pippin as his eyes pleaded Merry to rid him of his boredom.

"I don't have anything to give or entertain you, Pip."

"Oh." sighed a dejected hobbit as he sunk down a little to the ground.

But, after a minute of silence from the gathered Fellowship members, a whispered voice started singing.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes… I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves-"

Soon eyebrows from the gathered people started to twitch as everybody stopped what they were doing and started staring at Pippin.

"Um… Pip?" asked Merry cautiously as his eyes darted to the surrounding twitching people.

"-body's nerves... what?"

"Uh, I think maybe you should find something different to occupy yourself."

"Why?" asked Pippin, oblivious to the increasing murderous looks on everyone's faces.

"Because…um…because we all need a little variation of songs. Could you sing something else?" inquired Merry hopefully.

"Well…ok…" muttered Pippin as his face scrunched up slightly in concentration. _What else to sing? _"Ah!" examined Pippin, face lighting up as he remembered the lyrics to another song. "I know of another song you will all like!"

Without further ado, Pippin began to sing. "This is the song that never ends…yes it goes on and on my friends…"

Within a few seconds, Pippin had finished the song once and started repeating it over and over again.

Without another word, the rest of the Fellowship, save Merry, took up their various types of weapons and started inching towards the oblivious singing hobbit, careful not to make any type of noise in the process.

"…but they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends…"

All Merry could do was bang his head over and over again on a nearby rock, muttering over and over again "Why? Why did I teach Pip those infernal songs! WHY?"

* * *

_AN: There! Chapter three out. Once again, I really really really appreciate your reviews for last chapter. Not really sure if I succeeded in making this chapter seem longer than last chapter. It looked longer in Microsoft Word, but once uploaded onto Don't know. Special thanks to Legolas's Girl 9 and Riverfox237 for reviewing twice. School is about to start, don't really know if that is going to effect the once a week update. If it will, I'll inform all of you in the next update. Thanks again for reviewing. _

_Sugar-high pixie: I'm not really sure when Legolas saves a lot on hiscar insurance. Maybe when he annoys the person giving him the insurance so much that that person gives him a special discount on the promise that Legolas will never go near him again?_


	4. The Wonders of Fire: Saruman the White

Disclaimer: Regretfully, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The deathly white-faced man started at the sight in front of him, as he edged forward with a candle in his hand for a closer look.

"How? How can fire reduce stone?" muttered Wormtongue and his face scrunched up in thought.

The white robed wizard next to him didn't say a word. With one hand, he poured the last of the black substance into the big pot in front of him. Setting the glass bottle down, his other hand shot out to stop Wormtongue from coming too close in his curiosity.

Turning away from the pot full of black chips, Saruman granted his assistant an answer.

"If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall." intoned the wizard gravely as he headed towards the open balcony.

"Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands to storm the Keep." protested the oily haired man as he followed after his master.

"Tens of thousands." agreed Saruman.

"But my lord, there is no such force."

Right after he said that, a loud horn blew. Saruman the White and Wormtongue arrived at the balcony….

To see the sight of thousands of orcs roaring in unison, each clad in black armor, ready for battle.

At the unexpected sight, Wormtongue lost the hold of the candle he was still holding. Unfortunately, Saruman was standing right next to him so the candle landed onto his long white hair.

In a matter of seconds, Saruman's hair bursted into flames, making him seem like he had flames for hair.

"ARGGGGHHHHHH!" shouted the surprised white wizard as he ran back inside the tower to find water.

Wormtongue, not knowing what else to do in this crisis, followed his master to assist in looking for water to douse the flames.

Looking around, Wormtongue spotted the big pot in the middle of the room. Forgetting that inside the pot was something far from being liquid, he quickly called to his master that he had found something to douse the flames.

"My lord! I have found water!"

At this point, Saruman was running around wildly, the fire having spread to his white robes. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Wormtongue would have been rolling on the floor laughing at the sight of the great Saruman the White running around like a headless chicken.

Hearing that his assistant (soon to be ex-assistant after he got rid of the fire) had found water, Saruman, without contemplating what would a pot full of water be doing in the middle of the room, quickly ran over to where Wormtongue was pointing and put his head inside.

Onlookers (the army of orcs), would later say that suddenly all was quiet and then a large explosion was heard. Pieces of the Tower of Orthanc began to rain down on the nearest orcs. And as for the Tower itself, orcs would later argue amongst themselves about what really happened that day.

The majority opinion was that the Tower seemed to have been quickly surrounded in white fog suddenly. And the next thing they knew, a big grey-white mushroom cloud floated where the Tower once stood.

No onewill know what really happened that day… least of all, the Fellowship of the Ring…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: I won't make up any excuses to defend myself from the crowd of angry people seeking the answer to why I was late in updating for this chapter. I would just like to say I'm very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very sorry to make all of you wait for this chapter. Ten thousand apologies. School has started. All I can say is, high school is very different from middle school. I got lost lots of times in the many hallways that span a long way everywhere I look. Thank goodness I have a map and that there's 10 minutes between each class. Right now, homework shouldn't be that bad yet so I'll still be updating regularly each week. Even though this update was late, the next chapter should be, and I stress should be, uploaded on the 13th, exactly one week from the 6th. Many thanks for the reviews for last chapter. I love getting reviews and don't hesitate to point out any grammer or punctuation mistakes I have made. Geez, this author's note is really long isn't it? Special thanks to Riverfox237 and randomrohanfreak for reviewing so consistently. Good to see new people read this story, thanks AceGray. To all the people who have read my story, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate the support. I love to know that there are people who like what I write. One last thing, thanks very much for the virtual popcorn shrimp and pizza, Riverfox237. They were delicious._


	5. Ring is Quite Cool, Eh?: Frodo Baggins

Disclaimer: Regretfully, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Night had fallen as Frodo headed towards the lightless Bag End with his friend Samwise Gamgee. They exchanged farewells as Sam headed down the road and Frodo turned into Bag End.

When Frodo stepped into the house, the first thing he noticed was that the window was open and papers were flying everywhere from the wind.

Without warning, a hand shot out from the shadows behind him and grabbed his shoulder. Frodo turned around with a gasp. Gandalf's grave face appeared as he asked urgently, "Is it secret? Is it safe?"

Frodo immediately went to his big chest and started to dig around. His hands latched onto the envelope where the ring was kept. Gandalf's suddenly grabbed the envelope and swifly threw it into the fire burning cheerfully nearby.

"What are you doing?" asked Frodo as he stared at the fireplace.

The envelope quickly blackened and curled up into nothingness as the ring came into view. Gandalf, with a pair of tongs, carefully took the ring out of the fire whiling staring at the little band of gold intently.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo." Gandalf ordered softly. At Frodo's look of apprehension, Gandalf gave him a reassuring look. "It's quite cool." He then released the ring into Frodo's outstretched hands.

What happened next startled Gandalf and left him with a very angry and pained hobbit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Frodo and his hand instinctively balled into a fist over the ring.

Smoke started hissing and the smell of burned flesh was in the air. Frodo dropped the ring on the floor of Bag End while shaking his burned right hand and hopping around. Gandalf was dumbstruck. _This was Bilbo's magic ring, right?_ Gandalf thought frantically as he stepped up to the young hobbit in front of him, trying to calm him down enough so he could take a look at his hand. But Frodo would not be calmed.

"YOU TRICKED ME! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, DIDN'T YOU. DIDN'T YOU?"

"Frodo, please calm down. I didn't know this would happen. Let me take a look at your hand. I may be able to heal the damage." Gandalf spoke softly while both his hands were open and outstretched.

Meanwhile, the ring was making the carpet it landed on smoke fiercely. Soon, a spark of fire started, quickly spreading to all four corners of the carpet and then up the walls.

Gandalf grabbed Frodo's injured hand while Frodo twisted and turned to try to get the Grey Wanderer to release it.

"Frodo, please settle down." pleaded Gandalf. "It was an accident."

"NOOOOO!" yelled Frodo. "YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!"

But before both of them can say or do anything more, they both noticed the flaming walls, furniture, and floor.

Frodo temporarily forgot about his injured hand as he rushed in and out of different rooms, trying to save all of Bilbo's valuable things.

Gandalf, knowing the fire will quickly cut off any chance of escape from the hole in the hill, rushed to Frodo.

"We have to leave now! Bag End will soon be consumed by flame and us with it if we don't hurry!" shouted Gandalf over the roaring of the fire.

Before Frodo can react, he was dragged out of Bag End with the few possessions he had managed to save with the wizard.

Sam Gamgee, Frodo's friend and gardener, soon rushed over to them. "Are you all right, Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam as he checked his fellow hobbit if he had sustained any injuries.

"I'm all right, Sam." replied Frodo tiredly as he was finally released by Gandalf, his tired gaze fixed upon his ruined home.

"Gandalf, everybody was right to give you the label 'Disturber of the Peace'."

Wails of the Nazgúl were soon heard. The Quest was stopped before it even begun.

* * *

_AN: Well, got this out barely in time. Don't really know if this is really funny compared to the others, but I guess it will do. Let me know if this chapter was too serious. Yummy! Popcorn shrimp and my favorite kind of cookies! Thankies, Riverfox237. Gives randomrohanfreak 100 pounds of bomb dust Just in case you need it. Glad you liked it, KIM and J.Shou._


	6. Bad Luck at Moria: Gandalf the Grey

Disclaimer: Regretfully, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Nine figures trudged onwards on the rocky ground to get to the entrance to Moria. A seemly old man with a pointy hat led the weary group as they at last stopped in front of a large pond. The Fellowship of the Ring had finally reached the entrance. Now to get it open…

Gandalf stepped up to a section in the walls of Moria. Looking and feeling around. Suddenly, his face lit up into a smile.

"Well, let's see. Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

He turned around and looked at the sky. Clouds moved aside and the full moon appeared, shining silverish blue against the night sky. A faint outline of a door appeared, then strengthened in light and the inside carvings were also revealed.

Gandalf stepped back to admire the now visible doorway, smiling in satisfaction, while the rest of the Fellowship stared on in awe and wonder.

"It reads: The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." said the Grey Wizard as he pointed out the text with his staff.

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you're a friend, speak the password, and the door will open." Gandalf said as he pointed his staff at the door. "Annon Edhellon edro hi ammen!"

All nine members of the Fellowship waited. Nothing happened. Frowning slightly, Gandalf pointed his staff at the door again.

"Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quenttanya, Fenda Casarinwa!"

"Nothing's happening." said Pippin, unaware of the danger he was in from Gandalf.

Gandalf started pushing at the stone door. When the wall wouldn't budge, the wise Istar kicked the door in frustration. From the pain that suddenly appeared on his face, everyone knew that he had just hurt his foot badly. Grumbling softly, Gandalf started banging his staff at the stone wall, cursing with each crack of wood on stone.

"Uh, Gandalf? I don't really think--" started Frodo as he glanced at his friend in concern.

SNAP! Gandalf stopped trying to attack the stone wall as he stared at his now broken staff in horror.

* * *

Several hours later, all members of the Fellowship have sat down and various places in front of the Wall of Moria. Frodo sat on a rock beside the tired and shocked Gandalf, offering him comfort.

Pippin and Merry started throwing rocks into the pond, until Aragorn stopped them. As waves started to form on the water's surface, Frodo's face suddenly lit up as he thought of the solution.

"It's a riddle." murmured Frodo softly. "Speak, "friend", and enter. Gandalf, what is the elvish word for friend?"

The mentally exhausted wizard not really thinking all too clearly, replied, "Moron."

The Door of Durin, miraculously opened.

"MORON? You Elves call your friends, morons?" sputtered Gimli as he started laughing hard.

Legolas started frowning. "We don't call our friends morons, dwarf." He glared at the wizard who was just entering into the Mines of Moria. "We call our friends, mellon or mellonin."

But Gimli would not listen. "MORON! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Legolas frowned as he started to sneak up to Mithrandir to try to attack him for messing up the prestigious Elven language.

Within five minutes, a fight had started, including all the members of the now broken Fellowship.

The creature hidden in the lake decided to not interfere as he watched in amusement as the Fellowship punched, scratched, kicked, pulled, hit, and did other fighting techniques to try to gain the upperhand.

This was amusing indeed.

* * *

_AN: Darn! Looks like I was late again… Grr… Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if there were only small parts of it that were funny. Thanks Riverfox 237 and randomrohanfreak for at least reviewing last chapter. Sadly, it would seem that not a lot of people are bothering to review anymore. Thank you, thank you so much for taking the time to review. It really helped with all the reassurances and opinions. For all other readers, thanks anyways for reading. Is there any questions, comments, concerns, errors, etc that you want me to address or answer? Thanks again for everything. As for the reason why I was a bit late. I was a bit stuck on what person I would write about next so I was searching all three movies for any potential funny spots. Let's just say I had the plan out, but by that time, it was past midnight and I really had to go to bed or I'll fall asleep in class. Don't worry, I didn't spend that much time just to search for ideas. I was also procrastinating on my homework. Very sorry about that. But I guess procrastination just happens… All well…_

_PROUD TO BE A PROCRASTINATOR! _

_Ahem… I'll try to get the next chapter out on time though. Talk to all of ya next week! _


	7. My Precious: Witchking of Angmar

Disclaimer: Regretfully, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings. Plus, the Finding Nemo line I had taken the liberty to tweak it to fit into this chapter is also not by me. That line was made by the Finding Nemo writers and all lines from the real LOTR movies belong to the official LOTR writers.

* * *

Hours must have gone by since the Rohirrim joined into the ugly battle in the Fields of Pelennor. The Mûmakil and Haradrim have since joined, causing great destruction, smashing men and horse left and right without a care.

"Rally to me! To me!" King Théoden shouted as he raised his sword and men gathered behind him.

Suddenly, a screech of the Nazgûl was heard. Théoden turned his head slowly towards the source of the noise, frozen in disbelief and dread at the image of the Witch-king of Angmar riding towards him.

At the last second, Théoden sprang into action to try to avoid the big mouthed beast the head Nazgûl was riding. "AHHHHHH!" screamed the King of Rohan as he was shaken left and right by the monstrous flying creature, still attached to his horse. The Fell beast then unceremoniously tossed the shaken king to the ground where he got pinned down by his horse's carcass.

Dazed and dizzy, Théoden dully glazed at the sky to get reoriented.

"Feast on his flesh." commanded the Witch-king to his transportation. The Fell beast slowly stalked up to where the King was lying.

"Stop!" the Ring Wraith suddenly commanded staring at the ground a little bit right of where Théoden was pinned. Meanwhile, Lady Èowyn, still disguised as Dernhelm, jumped in between the black cloaked figure and her uncle.

"I will kill you if you touch him!" said Èowyn definently, raising her sword in anticipation of a violent attack from the Leader of the Ring Wraiths.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." mumbled the Witch-king distractly as he got off and proceeded to the spot where he was staring at.

Èowyn gazed at the Enemy in amazement as he started to pick around the surrounding battlefield.

"Look!" shouted the Nazgûl, straightening up. "I found something shiny!"

"Um…" speechless by this abrupt 180 degrees of character change, Èowyn couldn't think of what to do or say."Errr…"

"LOOK! A squirrel!" yelled the Ring Wraith as he started chasing after it. "MINE!" His flying ride started to give chase to the squirrel and they both started to race after it.

Èowyn took one last look at the departing Nazgûl and then ran to where her uncle lay.

"My Lord! Are you all right?" questioned Èowyn as she checked to see if he had sustained any life threatening injuries.

"Èowyn?" whispered Théoden as his eyes focused on his niece. "What are you doing here? Where has that minion of Sauron gone?" questioned the King as he glanced behind her to see where the foul Nazgûl had gone.

"Shhh… You are greatly injured, my Lord." said Èowyn. "We must get you into Gondor for treatment. Do not worry yourself over me. I am fine."

Out of nowhere, the Witch-king of Angmar popped up beside them. "WEEEEEEE! Look at my squirrel." From his cupped hands, tumbled a trembling, fluffy, brown squirrel. "I shall call him Precious and he shall be mine and he shall be my Precious."

The squirrel named Precious looked up at his towering new owner. "Squeak?"

"This has been a good day. I will present this Precious to my master, Sauron, and he will be pleased because I got him his Precious." mumbled the Leader of the Nazgûl as he got back to his panting flying beast.

"Plus, I also got something SHINY today." stated the robed figure as he carried off Precious and headed for Mordor.

There was silence between Èowyn and Théoden as they stared in amazement of what had just transpired.

"Let's get you somewhere safe, my liege." Èowyn softly said as she helped her injured uncle lift up his dead horse.

"Thank you." whispered Théoden as he leaned on his niece for support. They trudged towards Gondor as the battle finished up all around them.

Three days later, as Èowyn glanced out the window facing Mordor, she thought she could see the Eye of Sauron brighten for a few seconds before a blast of energy shot out and hit something. Perhaps it was her imagination… or was it?

* * *

_AN: Thanks for the wonderful idea about the Witch-king, randomrohanfreak. Hope this chapter was to your satisfaction. So… WOW! That was a lot of reviews for last chapter. THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Nice to see some new people, frodochick and JediKnightMaraJade. Hola, Legolas's Girl 9. And as always, thank you for your constant support, Riverfox237. _


	8. Once Wasn't Enough?: Aragorn Elessar

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a grunt, Gimli, son of Glóin, buried his ax into a dying warg. Looking up, he saw men riding around on horses stabbing their swords into orcs and wargs.

"Aragorn!" called Legolas as he proceeded to walk around, his eyes searching for his missing companion.

When no answer followed, Gimli started to get worried.

"Aragorn?" yelled the dwarf as dread crept into his face.

Théoden, twirled around, his face puzzled as he to, tried to see where the human was. Legolas reached a rocky incline looking at the ground to try to find any clues to where Aragorn had gone.

Suddenly, a fatally injured orc nearby started laughing. Gimli and Legolas both reached him at the same time.

Brandishing his ax, Gimli positioned it at the orc's throat.

"Tell us where he is and I will ease your passing."

"He's…dead." choked out the dying goblin as he continued to laugh. "Took a little tumble off the cliff."

Instantly, the Silvian elf bent down and grabbed the orc. "You lie."

But before anything else could be said or done, the orc choked and with wide eyes, died. Glancing down, Legolas noticed that Aragorn's necklace was grasped in a filthy hand. Realizing what that must mean, the two remaining Fellowship members rushed to the nearby cliff where Theoden was already at.

All they saw was the rushing waters and sharp rocks below. No sign of Aragorn whatsoever.

With a grunt of effort, the missing human lifted himself up from the rocky face he was climbing. While the fall down, sprained his arm and perhaps fractured his leg, luckily, he missed the worse of the sharp rocks.

Turning around, Theoden and Gimli saw the dirty and tired ranger rise slowly to his feet, in one piece.

"ARAGORN!" shouted the dwarf joyfully as he ran over and hugged him tightly. "I ought to kill you myself for scaring us like that! You are the luckiest, the most canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you, laddie."

Theoden sighed in relief. "Welcome back, Lord Aragorn." stated the King of Rohan as he smiled.

"It's good to be back." answered Aragorn as he glanced up and found the only person who didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Legolas?" Aragorn softly spoke as he walked up to where the elf was still standing, sorrowfully staring at the ground below. "Mellonin, I am alright."

Legolas slowly turned around.

"I am having delusions. I seem to be hearing and seeing my friend standing before me. I know this is not true. Begone, apparition!" ordered the Prince of Mirkwood.

"Legolas, it's me, Aragorn. I am not an apparition or a trick of your eyes."

"This mimic of my friend seems to think it can trick me so easily with such childish tricks. No! I shall not believe. Begone, dark shadow! I will not be so kind a second time if you do not leave me be with these imitations." insisted Legolas as he gave Aragorn a warning look.

"Legolas, lad, it is him! He is Aragorn. You know this to be true." said Gimli as he walked up to stand beside his human friend.

"Mellonin, please, look at me! I am the person you are mourning so much right now. I am not an imitation nor dark shadow." pleaded Strider as he grabbed Legolas' shoulders.

"NO! You shall not deceive me as you have deceived my fellow companion. Begone!" shouted Legolas as he quickly and without warning pushed the unaware ranger over the cliff.

"YOU BLIND ELF! THAT WAS ARAGORN!" screamed Gimli as he shook the satisfied elf hard.

With quick and graceful movements, Legolas moved out of Gimli's reach and walked away. Turning around, he firmly said, "I did you a favor, Gimli. That was nothing but dark forces trying to trick us. We must not allow our perceptions to lead us to our doom." Then softening his voice, the tall elf said, "Let us go, mellonin. We must follow what Mithrandir said to do. We must defend Helm's Deep from the Shadow. Aragorn would have wanted us to." With that, he turned around and slowly walked away.

"ARAGORN!" shouted the distraught dwarf.

Who would have thought that the Heir of Isildur would meet his end at the hands of his greatest friend?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Ah. The clueless elf strikes again. Tsk tsk tsk… Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I was so pleased that you all thought that was "one of the funniest chaps I've done yet." Thanks Riverfox237 for my very own virtual cloud that rains popcorn shrimp and large pizzas! I enjoyed the spectacular feast. Glad I made you laugh so hard that your brother was giving you weird looks, JediKnightMaraJade. I enjoyed making your idea into a full chapter, randomrohanfreak, and glad that you loved it so much. Thanks for the many reviews, frodoschick. I appreciate it. _

_PSAT's are coming up. crosses fingers Interims are also coming out. hides under pillow xx_

_Ahem… Well, see ya all next week!_


	9. Conversations With Ada: Arwen Undomiel

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Throwing her velvet gray robe down to the floor, Arwen rushed up the stairs of the empty Rivendell to her father, Lord Elrond.

"Tell me what you have seen!" demanded Arwen as she quickly walked around a bend in the staircase.

"Arwen!" said the Elf Lord in surprise as he quickly stopped what he was writing and rose to meet his daughter.

"You have the gift of foresight, what did you see?" said the Evenstar persistently.

After a moment of hard staring, Elrond replied.

"I looked into your future and I saw _death_."

"There is also life." said Arwen, not to be discouraged or deterred. "You saw there was a child. You saw my son."

Elrond turned away and walked out to the balcony. "That future is almost gone."

"But it is not lost."

Sitting down, Elrond stared into space. "Nothing is certain." he whispered.

"Some things are certain." whispered back his daughter as she knelt next to him. "If I leave him now, I will regret it forever."

"It is time."

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken. A light from the Shadow shall spring. Renewed the Blade that was Broken, the crownless again, shall be King."

Arwen finished the well-known verse about her love. "Reforge the Sword." But as the Lord of Imladris didn't reply, Arwen softly pleaded with him. "Ada." Arwen urged her father.

Without saying anything, Elrond Half-Elven turned away. While she let her father think on this, she went and washed her hands in a nearby basin. Upon touching the water, she bit back a gasp of surprise. The water was icy cold! Quickly Arwen finished and dried her hands. Grabbing a nearby book, to read while waiting for her father's decision, she started to become engrossed in the interesting tale.

A hand suddenly placed itself onto her shoulder. Arwen quickly looked up and saw her father looking warmly down upon her, while smacking her hand on a nearby stool and made her drop her book onto the floor.

Elrond quickly sat her down on a nearby bed and covered her hands with his and examined them to see if he had caused her excessive injury.

"Your hands are cold." stated the Elf Lord anxiously as he knelt down beside her. "The life of the Elder is leaving you."

"No, Ada." Arwen quickly said. "It is cold because I just washed my hands in freezing water. That is all."

However, without giving an indication of having heard his daughter, he started to have tears in his eyes.

"Ada?"

"My only daughter has lost her chance to sail to Valinor." whispered the sad elf as tears began to fall.

"Ada, I have not lost the life of the Elder. Ada, listen to me." pleaded Arwen. Feeling her hands returning to its usual warmth, she took her father's hands into her own.

"Feel my hands, Ada."

With great reluctance, the grieving Elf Lord looked into his daughter's face. With dawning realization that the Evenstar was still an elf, his face broke into a smile.

Suddenly realizing that his "majestic" face was covered in tears, cried over a misunderstanding, he quickly wiped them off. Hugging Arwen tightly, he got up.

"I shall reforge the Sword."

* * *

_AN: I realize that there is a high chance that elves do not get cold hands for whatever reason, but just for the purpose of this story, elves do get cold hands if they dip their hands into icy water for whatever period of time. So… too sad? _

_PSAT'S ARE OVER! YAY! Ahem… so… for those of you who took the PSAT too, how did you do? Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter. As always, I appreciate the fact that people took time to give me their opinions. I seem to making fun of a lot of prestigious elves don't I? Oh well… _

_Thanks Riverfox237 for the optimism. How did you do on the PSAT? WEEEEEE! My own Wonka candy package! Coincidentally, we're watching the old Charlie and the Chocolate Factory movie in one of my classes… Thanks for the review, randomrohanfreak. Though I'm not sure if I should go near any Legolas fangirls or writers if their rabid… Glad to see new people reviewing, Isithrarith. Thanks for reviewing every chapter and pointing out mistakes I had made. When this story is over, I'llrevise thiswhole thingand correct the mistakes. _


	10. Shiny Things in Snow: Boromir of Gondor

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Struggling up two more shaky steps through the thick snow of the Pass of Caradhras, Frodo promptly fell over backwards and rolled to a stop near Strider. The other members of the Fellowship stopped and waited patiently for him to get his balance back.

"Frodo!" called the ranger as he helped the dazed hobbit up. Brushing away snow that dotted his clothing like polka dots, Frodo's hand immediately went to his neck where the One Ring was kept. Eyes widening with the realization that the ring had somehow fallen off, he frantically looked around to see where it had fallen.

Walking a few steps back down the mountain, Boromir picked up a shiny object from the snow and cradled in within his hands. With utter dread creeping up at him, Frodo stopped looking and stared fearfully at the man in front of him.

With a wary look towards the man from Gondor, Aragorn softly said his name to try to snap the man out of his intense concentration at the object in his hands.

"Boromir."

Unfortunately, that did nothing but increase wariness and dread as Boromir continued to gaze intensely.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." His left hand slowly went up to touch the object. "Such a little thing."

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo." commanded Aragorn, finally snapping the Steward's son out of his daze.

With a jolt, Boromir's mind came back to reality and caught up to what his fellow human was saying.

"What?" questioned Boromir as he became confused at the ranger.

"Give the Ring to Frodo." repeated Aragorn as he watched Boromir's face for any signs of complying with his commands.

"I don't have it. I don't have the Ring." replied Boromir in confusion.

Thinking that he was blatantly lying to the rest of the Fellowship, the future King of Gondor started walking towards the Gondorian.

"Give the Ring to Frodo! You cannot wield it. It will destroy you in the end like it did all the others it had come across." warned Strider as he stopped in front of Boromir.

"I DON'T HAVE THE ONE RING!" shouted the man clutching the object in his hands.

Grabbing Boromir's right hand where it clenched into a tight fist over the object he had picked up in the snow, Aragorn proceeded to pry it open.

"ARGH!"

What began as a simple grabbing motion escalated into a full brawl between the two men while the rest of the Fellowship of the Ring stood around them trying to pull them apart. After a flurry of punches, kicks, hair pulling that produced many bruises, sprains, cuts, and scrapes, the triumphant ranger finally shouted with victory raising his clenched fist into the air.

"I GOT IT!"

Leaving the half conscious Boromir in the snow to be helped up by a hand from Gimli, a red faced Aragorn quickly went to where Frodo stood.

Putting the object into Frodo's hands, he started guiding the now unresponsive hobbit up the slope of the mountain.

"Um…Strider?"

"Yes, Frodo?"

"Uh…this isn't the Ring."

With a sudden halt, Aragorn whirled around and checked to see the object. With rising realization he confirmed that the object he wrestled from Boromir was in fact a golden charm against evil.

_Uh oh…_

"I told…. I told you that I didn't have the Ring." gasped out Boromir as he stood unsteadily on his feet.

With head lowered in embarrassment, Aragorn quickly returned the charm and with a clearing of his throat, started walking up the mountain again without waiting for anyone else.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY THAT EASILY!" yelled Boromir as he started chasing the ranger around.

Sensing that he was about to receive bodily harm, Aragorn started doing all the tricks he could think of to put some distance between him and Boromir.

"COME BACK!" screamed the angry Gondorian putting more and more distance between the rest of the frozen group.

Frodo noticed something glinting in the lazy sun, half buried in the disturbed snow. Reaching down, he picked up a chain that followed with the missing ring.

_So that's where it was…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Ahhh… Another week, another chapter. Funny how quick the week flies by. Wow… 10 chapters… This "story" went on longer than I planned or thought it would. I would appreciate any inputs to which characters I should make fun of… I mean focus on in this story that hasn't been written about yet, next. Thanks._

_I admit it would be fun to see the looks on their faces if they read that particular chapter. Wish I have a camera then to catch the moment… PSAT were not that hard but not that easy. In my opinion, English was easier than the Math section. As for how I did… Dunno. Hoping to get a good enough score that would get me considered for admittance to this high school for sophomore year and beyond. Anyway, muchos gracias for reviewing, Riverfox237. _

_Glad to be of service, helle x. Thanks for reviewing. _

_PSAT's are way easier than the SAT's (duh! of course they are) and like any SAT, PSAT math section requires you to recall all those equations and stuff from algebra, geometry, and normal math. The English section is just putting in the words that fit the best. Although the words range from normal words to words you never heard of before. In short, PSAT's are a nightmare if you don't remember the proper equations and vocab, but almost a piece of cake if you go over it carefully weeks before it. At least that's my view on it._

_Well that is a new piece of info, frodoschick. If you are a rabid fangirl… --crosses my two index fingers into a cross and points it at you --_

_Well, that's all for today. See you all next week! _


	11. Lights Above and Below: Gollum

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

* * *

It didn't look like much from the distance, when they had first seen it from the rocks. But up close was a different story. Up close, Sam smelt the still, dead, hanging air of their next obstacle.

With one misplaced foot, Sam suddenly sank into a gooey mixture of water and sticky things.

"Whoa! It's a bog! He's led us into a swamp!"

Hearing his half yelled comment, Gollum turned back and confirmed Sam.

"Swamp, yessss, yessss. Come master. We will take you on safe paths, through the mist. Come hobbits, come! We move quickly." urged Gollum with impatient waves of his hand.

Frodo, Sam, and Gollum continued to make their way across the swamp, when Gollum spoke up again.

"I found it, I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go round for miles and miles. Come quickly. Soft and quick as shadows we must be."

As Frodo and Sam slowly made progress into the marshlands, Frodo slipped and accidentally stepped into stinky water. In front of Frodo, Sam suddenly noticed the closed eyes of pale faces between the tall clumps of plant life in the water.

"There are dead things! Dead faces in the water!" Sam exclaimed.

"All dead. All rotten. Elves and men and orcses. A great battle long ago." explained Gollum and he looked around him. "The Dead Marshes. Yes, yes! That is their name. This way. Don't follow the lights." warned the grayish creature.

"Ohh!" breathed Sam as he slipped and plunged into waist-deep water.

"Careful now! Or hobbits go down to join the dead ones, and light little candles of their own."

Slipping into a half-trance, Frodo separated from Sam and Gollum and started to follow the lights to a dead person dressed in elven armour.

"Frodo!" yelled Sam noticing his master had gone off course and was dangerously close to the edge of a particularly deep section of the water.

Suddenly, the eyes opened to reveal white clouded orbs staring straight at him. Without a single noise, Frodo fell straight into the water, where he encountered ghostly, half decayed forms surrounding him. A hand reached into the water and half dragged Frodo out onto a patch of land. It was Gollum.

"Gollum?"

Without a word and with a glare, Gollum hopped passed him as Sam rushed to where Frodo was lying.

"Frodo! Are you alright?" asked Sam frantically as Frodo stared after Gollum.

"I'm… I'm alright, Sam." said Frodo finally as he slowly stood up with the help of his best friend.

After catching up to Gollum and continuing their journey, Frodo started to feel guilty.

_Why didn't I listen to Sméagol? Why did I follow the lights when he had warned us not to? I should go apologize to him and thank him for saving me from those nasty things. Yes, yes. That is what I will do._

Walking quickly, Frodo soon came up beside his guide. "Sméagol?"

"Yes, master?" Gollum said without turning.

"I'm… sorry. I should have listened to your warning about not following the lights. Thanks for saving me." half whispered Frodo.

There was complete silence as all three beings walked. Then finally, Gollum spoke.

"I did not warn you against the lights of the ghosties. I warned you against the fireflies in the air." replied Gollum as his hand waved around the air, pointing out the fireflies that had escaped Frodo and Sam's notice. "Fireflies getting in your eyes, distracting you, nasty taste the fireflies have when they get in your mouth. Filthy fireflies!"

_WHAT THE-?_

* * *

_AN: I wonder if this chapter could be considered funny… Hmm… Well, review and let me know what you think. _

_I realize that I'm really overdue in getting this chapter out. Sorry. Had end-of-the-quarter tests… Oy… I hate those. Next week I'll try to get back to the normal day I update stories._

_Thanks to randomrohanfreak for the next character suggestion. Glad you thought it was hilarious, maneatingbananas. frodoschick, so so very sorry about messing up your name. Thanks for reviewing and sharing what happened in your class, Eruanna7979. It was very refreshing to hear. Can I ask you a question though? What class was it? Ah, yes. It was kinda funny with Boromir and Aragorn fighting, wasn't it, Riverfox237? As for the charm against evil, couldn't think of anything shiny and didn't want it to make it into another ring, sooo… charm. _

_Thanks to everyone who took the time to read my story! _


	12. A Foolproof Plan: Gimli, son of Gloín

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

* * *

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight." stated Gandalf as he paced around the room. "The darkness is deepening." 

The Battle of Pelennor Fields had ended, and now Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, and others were gathered together to discuss what should be done.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." answered back the Future King of Gondor.

But the Istar would not be convinced. "It is only a matter of time… He has suffered a defeat, yes… But… behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is re-grouping."

"Let him stay there. Let them rot! Why should be care?" asked Gimli as he blew out another puff of smoke.

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Stopping and staring blankly, Gandalf half whispered. "I've sent him to his death…"

Turning to face Mithrandir, Aragorn denied it immediately. "No… There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" asked the only dwarf in the room, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Draw out Sauron's armies, empty His lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Not believing what he had just heard, Gimli choked on a breath of pipe smoke and started coughing.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." reminded Eomer as he walked towards the Ranger.

"Not for ourselves… but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us!" Turning to face Gandalf again, Aragorn finished explaining his plan. "Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." said Legolas as he finally comprehended what his human friend was suggesting.

"I've got an idea. Let's send the elf up to the Black Gate." suggested the sitting dwarf. "I bet Legolas' innate ability to state the obvious would get Sauron to kneel over and die out of pure desperation to escape the babbling."

Suspecting that something not good is being said about him due to the fact that his name was mentioned, Legolas' eyes began to narrow. "What…are…you…suggesting…?"

"I'm suggesting, you obtuse elf, that you can kill anybody with your never ending flood of stating obvious things. You should be sent up to Sauron."

There was a long pause as Legolas processed all the information that was coming out of the dwarf's mouth.

"You mean you want **me** to go to the Dark Lord?" stated the slow elf uncertainly.

"YES!"

There was another long pause, as Legolas proceeded to think the suggestion over.

"You mean you want **ME** to go to Sauron?"

"YES!"

"Alone?"

Scraps of metal were heard as everyone pulled out daggers, swords, and any weapon they could use. While Legolas was still lost in thought, mulling over this suggestion, Gimli quietly gave the order that would proceed to knock the elf out, lock him up until it was time for the march to the Black Gate, give him over to Sauron, and let the Dark Lord commit suicide.

_It's a foolproof plan… _thought Gimli gleefully.

* * *

_AN: One zillion apologies for the lateness yet again. 1st Quarter is finally over! Three more quarters to go… Ahem_... 

**Riverfox 237 - **_Glad to see I have your brother's approval. WOW! Lot's of encouragement there. THANKS A LOT!_

**Hippie Jade - **_Thanks for the review. _

**Frodoschick - **_Sure, I'll be happy to read your story tell you what it needs. It's A Long Road To Happiness right? Thanks for the giftcard. YAY! FREE FOOD!_

**Lonemutant - **_Thanks for reviewing. _


	13. Ruler Traits: Celeborn and Galadriel

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

* * *

After several minutes of pleading and convincing, Aragorn finally got Haldir to take the Fellowship to Caras Galadhon, the heart of Lothlórian.

Inside, the nine companions gazed around in wonder at the ethereal beauty that surrounded them. They were led to wait at a space facing a wide staircase. Suddenly, two elves walked forward from above them.

Pure light seemed to surround these two elves as they slowly walked down the steps, hand in hand, while the Fellowship gaped and stared in wide eyed wonder. They were Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, the rulers of Lothlórian.

Aragorn bowed his head and his hand came up to touch his forehead briefly, giving the image that he was showing respect, while he was really thinking '_Can't they tone down that light a little? It's giving me a headache.'_

As soon as both Elven rulers reached the bottom of the stairs, Lord Celeborn spoke up.

"Theeeeee….. Eneeeeeeemmmmmmy knowssssssss... thaaaaaaat yooooouuuuu haaaaaaave… ennnnnnteerrrrrrrred heeeeeeerrrrrrreeeeeeee."

Hearing this familiar slow speech, all nine members of the Fellowship of the Ring started to glance around at each other. Were they going to have to endure the same thing from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel as they had from Lord Elrond?

Whaaaaaaat… hooooooooope yoooooooouuuuuuu haaaaaaad….. innnn seeeeeeeeeeee…cccccrrrrrreeeeeeeeccccccy….. issssssss noooooooowwwwwwwwww….. gooooooooonnnnnnnne."

Lord Celeborn glanced around at the travelers before him, ignoring the quick glances between them; he noticed that a certain wizard wasn't among them.

"Eiiiiiiiiiighttttttt…. theeeeeerrrrrrre arrrrrre heeeeerrrrrre, yeeeeeeet….. niiiiiiinnnnnne theeeeeeerrrrrre….. weeeeeerrrrrrrre ssseeeeeeeeetttt oooouuuuuuutttt…… frrrrrrooooooommm Rrrrrriiiiiiiveeeeennnnnnnnn….. deeeeeellllllll."

At this point, hobbits, humans, dwarf, and elf were shifting uncomfortably, hoping against hope that this particular meeting was about to end.

**>SEVERAL HOURS LATER **

"Neeeeeeeeddddddd…..leeeeeeessssssss weeeeeeerrrrre nooooonnnnne….. oooofffff ttttthhhhheeeee deeeeeeeddddssss oooooofffffff Gaaaaaaaannnnnnn….. ddddaaaalllllfffff innnnnn….. liiiiiffffeee. Weeeeeeee dooooooo nooooootttt yeeeeeetttttt…. knnnnnooooooww hiiiiiissssss…. fuuuuulllllll puuuuurrrrr…..poooooossssse."

There were not quite stifled groans from several of Lothlórian's new guests and they once again shifted to the other legs to let their first legs rest from standing to that side for so long.

_Are all Elven rulers this slow?_

_

* * *

_

_AN: Hey! Hope you all got a good laugh out of this chapter. Thanks for reading! _

**Riverfox237: **YUMMY! JUMBO POPCORN SHRIMP! Thanks thanks thanks. Also thanks for that lightsaber. I had fun using it as many things. To be more specific at some of the things I used the lightsaber for, go to w w w . h o w s t u f f w o r k s . c o m /l ig h t s a b e r . h t m / p r i n t a b l e

Glad you thought last chapter was hilarious. Thanks for the encouragement.

**frodoschick: **WEEEEEE! FREE ICE CREAM/chomp/ GRACIAS! Glad you enjoyed last chapter. Did you get my review? Was it helpful? Not helpful? Just plain discouraging? Sorry if it was the second and/or last option. Didn't mean it that way.

**Hippie Jade: **WOW. A whole day? Glad to see last chapter brought you so much energy.


	14. Fiery Birthday: Meriadoc Brandybuck

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

* * *

It was a merry night indeed. Bilbo's 111th birthday was proving spectacular and there was enough food so that even the whole Shire could not finish it all in one sitting.

_It was also the perfect time for some mischief._ thought Merry and Pippin deviously as they crept up to where Gandalf stored all his fireworks.

Laughing joyfully while grabbing another handful from his enormous pile, Gandalf didn't have any inkling to what the two mischievous hobbits were up to. As the wizard turned around and left, a blond, curly haired hobbit stepped out from behind the tent and signaled to his partner in crime that the coast was clear. Immediately, a brown, curly haired hobbit popped out from under another tent.

_Operation Sparkly has commenced._

Looking down at the assortment of fireworks, Pippin was bedazzled. There were big ones, small ones, thin ones, and fat ones. There was also one shaped like a dragon…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Gandalf was entertaining the hobbit children with a firework that gives off fiery butterflies. He suddenly got a bad feeling that something was amiss… perhaps he was just being too paranoid.

Besides, what could possibly happen at Bilbo's 111th birthday to cause such a feeling?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coming to the decision to just randomly select one, Pippin plunged his hands into the heart of the pile… and came up with a thin one.

Just as Merry was about to tell Pippin to pick the big orange dragon, Gandalf finished with his bundle of fireworks and was going to his cart to pick some more.

"Quickly, Pip! Hide!" whispered Merry frantically as helped his companion down to the ground. They both quickly hid to the nearby tents hoping that Gandalf haven't seen them near him stockpile.

After what seemed like hours, Merry peered cautiously over the edge of the tent. Gandalf was still humming softly to himself as he slowly and meticulously picked his way around the pile.

_Oh well… I guess we'll just have to make do with what we did take._ thought Merry ruefully as he nudged Pippin and both tiptoed out of a certain wizard's hearing range. They ducked into one of many tents in the surrounding area and proceeded to set up the firework they had "borrowed".

While Merry held the thin explosive, Pippin lit the end of a stick and proceeded to light the firework.

"Done!" yelled Peregrin Took triumphantly as the wick started to hiss and sizzle.

Letting go of the firework, both hobbits waited in anticipation as the fire quickly traveled the length of the wick. Unfortunately, the object immediately fell down onto the ground when let go. Merry quickly set it upright again and let it go. The firework fell again. The confused hobbit frowned in puzzlement as he set it up again. Suddenly, Merry figured it out with seven seconds worth of wick left to spare.

"Your suppose to set it in the ground!" examined the hobbit as he pushed the firework to his friend.

"It is in the ground!" retorted Pippin as he pushed it back.

"Outside!"

"It was your idea!"

A whine sounded cutting their argument short. The air burst with little sparks showering everywhere from its origin. Unfortunately, for the two hobbits, their little "fun" had gone awry. Sparks started setting random things around the tent on fire, until it set the tent itself into a blaze.

Yelping from the little burn marks the two had sustained from being so close to the origin of the sparks, Merry and Pippin stumbled out of the tent coughing and gasping for air. After running a distance off they turned around and were dumbstruck.

The fire had quickly spread from a single tent to the whole group, making the surrounding area very bright with glowing orange-red light.

"MERIADOC BRANDYBUCK AND PEREGRIN TOOK!"

The yell was echoed all across the guests for the party as a mob quickly formed. With a silent consensus, both guilty parties ran for their lives as the crowd quickly pinpointed and started to pursue them.

Gandalf sighed as he watched the two young immature hobbits run away from the angry guests. He shook his head amusingly.

_Bilbo was right. It is a night to remember._

* * *

_AN: Thanks for being patient for this late update. Once again I apologize. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. The next update will be sometime tomorrow or Friday. Thanks again for all the encouragement._

**Riverfox237 - **_Thanks for reviewing. Hope you have a nice family vacation. _

**randomrohanfreak - **_It would be a very interesting experiment to see if the Fellowship started to go to all sorts of rulers in Middle Earth to determine if only the Elf rulers talk so slow. Thanks for the review._

**frodoschick - **_Nice chapter on your story. Your new story looks promising too. Thanks for reviewing. /Gives you back giftcards/_

**Hoofin' It - **_Thank yooooouuuuuuu for the encouragement. Very helpful. Thanks for the reviews._

_**HAPPY TURKEY DAY! (THANKSGIVING)**_


	15. Stubbed Toes: Aragorn Elessar

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

* * *

After acquiring two horses from the exiled Rohirrim and hearing the news of what has recently transpired in Rohan, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli rode Hasufel and Arod to the pile of smoking orc carcasses. 

As they got nearer, the air grew acrid and smoky. The foul smell of burnt orcs hung in the air and almost made the three travelers choke.

Staring at the pile in horror and disgust, dread hung in the air as the remaining members of the Fellowship stopped and wordlessly Gimli started searching for any sign of their wayward companions.

As ashen remains crumpled at the slightest touch of his ax, Gimli's heart suddenly stopped for a moment. A blacken form of the elven belts worn by the hobbits.

_It couldn't be…_

Picking up the stiff and fragile belt, the dwarf slowly turned and showed to his waiting friends.

"Its one of their wee belts."

Lowering his head and closing his eyes, he whispered, "Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath." _May they find peace in death._

Suddenly, a cry of frustration and pain sounded from the future King of Gondor as he kicked a random helmet and collapsed to his knees.

"Those poor wee hobbits. They didn't even get a chance to fight back." mummered Gimli as he thought back to all the good times full of Merry and Pippin's laughter and pranks.

"Don't worry Aragorn. We shall find them and give them a proper burial. They will be laid down in peace, free from these filthy orcs." said Legolas as he rested a hand on the kneeling human.

"I wasn't yelling because of Merry and Pippin. They are still alive. There are enough tracks around here that indicate that they had escaped the massacre." Aragorn slowly stood up. "I was yelling because I stubbed my toe on this big hidden rock right under the helmet I just kicked."

There was a long and awkward silence as no one knew what to say in light of this new information.

"So…"

* * *

_AN: I know I have already written a chapter for Aragorn but this idea just kind of popped into my head so I'll just add this chapter. Hope you like it. I'm open to any suggestions to which character should be written about next. Thanks for the imput._


	16. Creeping Spider: Samwise Gamgee

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Frodo's realization of how they were going in circles, and his warning that they were not alone, they settled down to an uneasy sleep under a cliff.

Sam tossed and turned around on the hard floor, drifting in and out of sleep. With a start, he woke up once again to the darkness blanketing the land, the foul odor of a bog nearby, and Mister Frodo sleeping next to him. With a sigh, Sam relaxed slightly, seeing that there were no dangers nearby, and sunk back into the blissfulness of sleep.

_A dark shape loomed over their heads drawing nearer and nearer._

_"The thieves! The thieves! The filthy little thieves! Where is it? Where isss it? They stole it from us. My preciousss."_

_The dark shape climbed down further, growling and speaking louder and louder._

_"Curse them! We hates them! It's ours, it is…" the dark shape reached out with its grimy claws towards Sam and Frodo…_

_"and we wantssss it!" _

_With a startled yell Sam woke up and wrestled the huge creature onto the ground. There was no time to think, no time to yell a warning to Mister Frodo. It was all he could do to pin the grimy talking spider onto the ground._

_It yelled and shrieked, putting up a mighty fight, but somehow Sam was able to get his hands on some rope and tie the gigantic spider up._

_Turning around, Sam saw that Mister Frodo was gone. _

_"Mister Frodo?" questioned the blond haired hobbit hesitantly as he glanced around, trying to see through the dark._

_"SAM! HELP ME SAM!"_

_"MISTER FRODO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sam glanced around quickly and tried to follow the direction where he had heard Frodo call out. _

_"SAM! _

_Suddenly Sam was being shaken to and fro by an invisible force._

_"SAM!"_

With a start, Sam woke up from his dream and saw his companion, shaking him.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Frodo said worryingly.

"What happened Mr. Frodo?"

"Gollum was trying to attack us in our sleep. But you managed to subdue him and tie him up."

"Gollum?" said Sam confused. _Didn't I tie up a big spider?_

Turning around, Sam saw that Gollum was tied up so well that the only thing he could do is whine, moan, and wriggle without moving anywhere.

_Guess my dream was true…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_AN: From now on, I'll be replying to reviews through the new review reply button thingy. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Any ideas for next chapter?_


	17. To Trip or Not to Trip: Arwen Undomiel

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gandalf placed a crown on Aragorn's head, hundreds of Gondorians and other people watched in rapt attention at the ceremony crowning the new king of Gondor, King Elessar.

"Now come the days of the King." announced the wizard as he gazed proudly upon the human kneeling before him. "May they be blessed."

As the newly crowned King of Gondor stood up, he was very nervous. _Come on Aragorn. You fought orcs, trolls, and even faced up to Sauron himself! Your letting yourself be afraid over a coronation ceremony?_ he thought to himself.

Taking a deep breath, King Elessar turned around and faced his people. Instantly, a loud cheer erupted and clapping came from the crowd.

"This day does not belong to one man… but to all." The former ranger looked around. "Let us together re-build this world… that we may share in the days of peace."

A unified cheer sounded again at his declaration, confident that they have gotten a just and wise king after so long.

Spreading his arms out, Aragorn started to sing. "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien...Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!"

Suddenly, Legolas approached Aragorn and embraced him. _Mellonin… (friend)_

"Hannon le…" (Thank you)

Smiling mysteriously and signaling silently in response, Legolas went to the side to watch a joyful reunion.

Gaping slightly, Aragorn watched as Lord Elrond of Rivendell approached with his daughter, Arwen, at his side and a line of elves behind them.

Stopping before he reached the stairs, Lord Elrond watched with the rest, as Arwen ascended the stairs and stood before her lover.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and she gave a shaky smile at Aragorn. Aragorn couldn't bear to see the Evenstar unhappy. Ignoring the banner stitched with the White Tree of Gondor in her hands, he quickly planted a deep kiss onto the elf's lips.

Twirling around, as the couple was lost in their own world, people around them applauded and smiled.

Reluctantly, they broke the kiss as they started down the steps.

Suddenly and without any warning, the banner Arwen was holding got tangled with her feet and she tripped down the stairs.

Half trying to catch her and half trying to not trip himself, Aragorn tried to pull the she-elf back. Failing dreadfully, Aragorn managed to get himself tripped up as well in the banner and they both toppled down the stairs.

The banner also fell and started what would be called as the worst coronation ceremony of the Fourth Age.

Hitting two people on the head simultaneously, they toppled two other people whose waving arms manage to trip up soldiers and citizens, creating a chain effect that quickly spread throughout all who attended the ceremony that day.

Helping Arwen up, Aragorn thought dazily, _This is NOT a good sign for my reign is it? Does the Valar have it in for me or something?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Hey. I know I had updated just yesterday. But this chapter is a special one in celebration of my birthday today. ENJOY!_

_**THANKS GOES TO FRODOSCHICK FOR THE GREAT IDEA THAT MADE THIS CHAPTER POSSIBLE! THANK YOU!**_


	18. Consequences of a Hug: Legolas Greenleaf

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a long and nerve wracking wait. The air was bitter cold and they have been standing at their positions holding tightly onto their weapons, anxiously waiting for the first sign that the Enemy had arrived.

Finally, the faint stomping of uruk-hai in unison reached elven ears, then human and dwarf. The air became thick with tension as the army of uruk-hai got closer to Helm's Deep with each stomping step.

"You could have picked a better spot." complained Gimli as he strained once again to look over the stone wall in front of him.

Smirking, Legolas said, "Perhaps we should have a contest to see who the better warrior is?"

"What are you suggesting, elf?" replied Gimli, suspicious of his companion's sudden willingness to compete with him.

"I'm only agreeing to this to keep your mouth shut. Besides, we all know who would win anyway." said Legolas as his chin rose a few centimeters.

"FINE! Whoever kills the most uruk-hai wins." accepted the dwarf as his hands itched in anticipation of the coming army. _I shall NOT be beaten by an elf!_

Just then, Aragorn finished instructing and checking everyone on the wall. Silently taking his positions behind his two best friends, the Ranger of the North gazed out toward the dark, seeing a faint outline of the approaching mass.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Suddenly, lightning flashed, signalling that weather conditions were about to get a whole lot worse.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said sincerely.

"Let's hope they last the night." muttered Gimli.

As lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, the army at last reached the gates of Helm's Deep. Drops of rain began to fall down, faster and faster, until everyone got soaking wet.

The Battle for Helm's Deep has begun.

_"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!_ (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)" shouted Aragorn as he walked back and forth between the lines of elves.

The uruk-hai leader roared, signalling all of them to stop. In unison, the army ceased walking forward. With only the occasional shifting of weapons and shields and roar of challenge, the defenders of Helm's Deep began to grow uneasy. _What were they waiting for?_

"What's happening out there?" asked the sole dwarf there impatiently, jumping up and down, straining to see above the edge of the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you?" questioned the Mirkwood elf teasingly. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

The only response was a good natured laugh from Gimli. Suddenly, cutting off the sound of the laugh, the uruk-hai leader started to roar. Instantaneous, all the other uruk-hai banged their spears on the ground, seeking to inspire fear in the hearts of their enemies.

Unperturbed, Aragorn drew out his sword, keeping a watchful eye on the servants of Saruman. Mechanically archers, both human and elf, drew their bows.

One man, Aldor, hands shaking from the cold and freezing rain and being affected by the roaring and beating of the uruk-hai, slipped. The arrow flew straight into the neck of an uruk-hai, cutting off the chanting and beating at once.

_"Dartho!_ (Hold!)" shouted Aragorn, to prevent any more premature arrows from flying. But the damage was already done.

Baring their teething and roaring in anger, the uruk-hai army charged at the wall at the command of their leader.

"So it begins." stated Théoden hollowly.

_"Tangado halad!_ (Prepare to fire!)" commanded Aragorn, raising his hand.

"_Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc._ (Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arms.)" murmured Legolas, more to himself, then to his fellow elves.

"_Leithio i philinn!_ (Release the arrows!)" Bring his hand down, arrows flew out of bows, striking and felling many of the invaders.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli anxiously asked.

"Give them a volley." ordered Theoden.

"Fire!" yelled Gamling.

"Fire!" repeated a man with a missing eye.

Once again, arrows struck the advancing uruk-hai, only to be replaced quickly from behind.

"Fire!" yelled Aragorn, signalling to the elves below him to fire, killing and injuring more with their arrows.

"Send them to me! C'mon!" shouted Gimli, as he shook his axe impatiently.

Uruk-hai stopped mid-charge and shot down men and elves with their crude crossbows. Some fell off the wall to land screaming in the midst of stomping feet.

"_Pendraid!_ (Ladders!)" warned Aragorn as uruk-hai got close enough to the wall to set up ladders.

"Good!" replied Gimli. _Finally!_

"Swords! Swords!" warned Aragorn as elves put down their bows and took out swords.

The first of the uruk-hai climbed over, only to meet a painful end under the axe of Gimli. But it soon, more uruk-hai climbed over some killed, some killing.

"Legolas! Two already!" gloated Gimli as he grinned triumphantly.

"I've on seventeen!" shouted back Legolas, eyes laughing.

"Huh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" declared Gimli, outraged that the elf had already gotten so far ahead. Turning, the dwarf quickly felled and killed an uruk-hai as it climbed over the wall.

"Nineteen!" shouted Legolas triumphantly, confident that his dwarven friend have no chance in beating him.

Growling, Gimli changed tactics. Charging at Legolas and barrowing anybody friend or foe out the way, he jumped to the surprised elf and hugged him tightly, effectively stopping the elf's killing spree.

Stunned and unable to move his arms around, Legolas froze as the battle raged on around him. Satisfied that he had bought himself a few seconds Gimli let go and starting chopping at uruk-hai again.

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!"

Meanwhile, Aragorn spotted a column of uruk-hai making their way to the sluice gate.

_"Na fennas!_ (Causeway!)" directed Aragorn as he pointed frantically.

However, the arrows shot by the elves in response to Aragorn's command only killed the outer edge of the column. The rest marched on, slowly making their way to the destination.

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" Theoden said arrogantly.

_"Togo hon dad, Legolas!_ (Bring him down, Legolas!)" yelled Aragorn, snapping Legolas from his daze.

Aiming carefully, Legolas got ready to release the arrow. But suddenly, he was back when Gimli hugged him, breaking him from his winning streak. Releasing the arrow, Legolas realized too late that his arm had drifted down in his brief period of remembering, only striking the shoulder of the approaching torch bearer.

_"Dago hon! Dago hon!_ (Kill him! Kill him!)" yelled Aragorn getting more and more frantic.

But, another arrow from Legolas only struck the other shoulder other the torch bearer. With a roar the uruk-hai leapt into the sluice gate, igniting two big spiky bombs with his torch and effectively blowing up a big section of the wall of Helm's Deep.

_I'm going to get Gimli! _though Legolas darkly, glancing at the destroyed wall briefly worrying about where Aragorn had gone. _But first… where's that blasted dwarf!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_AN: SORRY! I was off the computer except to do some hw most of last week because I was mainly concentrating on memorizing this speech thing. SORRY SORRY SORRY!_

_Another chapter update will still happen sometime this week, although now, the teachers are really piling up more hw and projects so I can't say for sure which day of this week. BUT, it will be sometime this week, rest assured._

_I'm still looking for any new chapter ideas. Just send them to me anytime. Thanks!_

**THANKS ONCE AGAIN GO TO FRODOSCHICK FOR SUGGESTING THIS IDEA. **


	19. UrukHai Allergies: Haldir of Lórien

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did he have to be allergic to orcs?

_Out of all things, it just had to be orcs._ Haldir thought darkly as he quickly sliced away another snarling uruk-hai.

It had been a relatively mild weathered night as both elves and humans (plus one dwarf) waited on the walls of Helm's Deep for the Enemy to come to them. Until, the sudden downpour of relentless rain. To make matters worse, the approaching army was entirely made up of uruk-hai. The kind of orc that Haldir most hated, since it was them that caused him to go into massive fits of sneezing at random times.

ACHOO!

Haldir, preoccupied with hisunexpected sneeze, narrowly missed the downward slash of a sword and quickly retaliated, catching his opponent by surprised by his speed.

ACHOO!

_If these multitudes of filthy uruk-hai don't kill me, then perhaps this allergy will._ thought Haldir as he continued along the wall, trying his best to get rid of as many of the Enemy as possible.

ACHOO!

With another sweep of his sword, Haldir cut down yet another one of the stronger cousins of orcs. Distantly, through his emerging headache, he wondered, _elves are immortal so they are immune to any type of sickness. Why on Middle-Earth did the Valar not also grant to the First Born immunity to allergies?_

_"Na Barad! Na Baraad! Haldir, na Barad!_ (To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir, to the Keep!)" yelled Aragorn, informing Haldir of the change of plans.

Nodding to indicate he had heard, Haldir gave the command to return to the Keep to the surrounding elves who were too busy to hear Aragorn's warning.

_"Na Barad!"_

On the way while retreating, Haldir met another one of those foul creatures in his path. Quickly cutting it down, he failed to see another as it scored a slash on his arm. Choking with sudden pain, Haldir barely managed to kill that one as well.

In a sudden daze, Haldir looked around at his surroundings, oblivious to the danger coming from behind him.

Suddenly, one of his unpredictable sneezing fits started, making Haldir double over, fighting for breath. The uruk-hai that had aimed its weapon at Haldir's head missed and was pushed back from the elf's sudden backward movement from the force of his sneezes.

By the time Haldir recovered, the unfortunate uruk-hai had been trampled to death by the sneezing elf.

Never to know how close he came to Death, Haldir quickly retreated as ordered to the Keep, to join up once again with his friends, to fight another day.

Perhaps, allergies in elves were actually blessings in disguise from the Valar…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: OK! Done with another chapter. Hope you like this one. Can't talk much have to finish project and study for multiple tests. Talk to all of ya later! _


	20. How to Get Rid of Nazgúls: Frodo Baggins

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finally reaching Weathertop, Frodo drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Suddenly, voices intruded on his rest, waking him up.

"Can I have some meat?" asked Pippin as he eyed the bacon in question hungrily.

"Okay. Want some tomatoes, Sam? Great tomatoes." said Merry as he handed some bacon to Pippin and offered tomatoes to Sam.

Turning around to find the source of the voices, Frodo saw with growing horror that there was a fire going, a clear beacon to the Enemy that they were there.

"What are you doing!" asked Frodo in a strangled voice.

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." answered Pippin, oblivious to the accusing tone of Frodo's voice.

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." said Frodo's gardener as he offered a plate full of the food.

Running towards the group, Frodo raised his foot, intending to put out the fire. However, before he could put it out, a screech sounded, echoing across the surrounding land, making all four hobbits go cold with terror.

Forgetting about the fire, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin drew out their swords, and started to back away to higher ground.

Within minutes, the temperature up at Weathertop dropped and the hobbits grouped together, nervously waiting for the arrival of the Nazgúl.

With slow deliberate steps, the Nazgúl approached, drawing out their long sinister-looking swords.

"Back you devils!" Sam said bravely as he swung his sword at their nearest cloaked pursuer. With a clang, Sam was swept to the side, the sudden contact with the stone pillar stunning him. Soon, Pippin and Merry were also pushed beside as the Nazgúl got to their main quarry, Frodo Baggins.

With a strangled cry, Frodo fled down Weathertop, to where their supplies were at. He looked frantically around for Strider. _Where are you when we need you the most!_ thought Frodo, panicking as he felt the Nazgúl approach him yet again.

As a last resort, Frodo swung his sword. The force of the sudden stop of his swing made him fall back, pushing Pippin's pack into the still roaring fire.

BANG!

Suddenly, shoots of fire started to erupt from the open fire, catching the cloaks of the nearby Nazgúl on fire. With ear-splitting shrieks, and some dropped swords, the flaming Nazgúl retreated, some jumping off Weathertop to the ground.

Frodo, not paying any more attention to the increasing sparks from the fire, rushed up to the top of Weathertop.

"Are you all alright?" asked Frodo frantically as he glanced up and down to see if they had any broken bones.

"Yeah. Just a couple of bruises and scratches. You?" answered Sam as he looked at Frodo with concern.

"Yeah." said Frodo.

"Frodo?" asked Pippin innocently.

"Hmm?"

"What did you do to my pack full of fireworks?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: YAY! Thanks to everyone for getting me to over 100 reviews! First time I had that much reviews for a story. WOW! THANK YOU ALL!_

_Happy Holidays!_


	21. Vanishing Swords: Aragorn Elessar

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

* * *

As night fell, the time drew near for the uruk-hai to finally arrive at Helm's Deep. Putting on his armor and readying his weapons for the long fight ahead, Aragorn started to look for the last thing he was missing, his sword. Looking all around the small armory, he could see many different types of swords of various sizes, but none that was his. Starting to get worried, Aragorn started to dig under all the different armor and weapons but it was useless. His sword had vanished into thin air.

Rushing out of the armory, Aragorn frantically started going over in his mind all the possible places where he could have left his sword. Deciding that the first place he should go is to where he was sitting on the stone steps an hour ago, watching the men of Rohan prepare for the upcoming battle.

_Almost time for battle, and now my sword just HAD TO vanish_ thought the Ranger darkly as he meticulously scanned the area around the steps. Not finding any sign of his lost weapon, he moved onto the next possible location, the corner of Helm's Deep where he had a small talk with Eowyn before going to the armory. Combing the stone floor with his watchful eyes, Aragorn let out a sigh. _I don't suppose Eowyn silently stole my sword while I was somehow unaware?_ though Aragorn as he trudged back to the armory.

Slowly looking under the tables and searching every corner, Aragorn finally admitted defeat. He knew that he still had his sword before undressing and putting on the armor. But after turning his back to get the chain mail shirt….

Suddenly his memory cleared. He remember seeing a slim hand creeping up to where his sword was and silently stealing it. The fingers on the hand were long and slim, an expert archer's hand…

"LEGOLAS!" shouted the enlightened human.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Legolas just outside the entrance to the armory, holding his best friend's sword, was enjoying his frantic search throughout Helm's Deep. However, when he heard the human's outraged shout, Legolas realized that the human was not as slow as he thought. He then quickly slipped away before the human would stomp out and start hunting him.

Running away, or rather as Legolas would prefer it being called "retreating temporarily", Legolas thought on the irony that an Elf Prince such as he would be so afraid of the wrath of the Ranger.

Suddenly, the elf bumped into a large obstacle, blocking his path. It was his best friend, Aragorn.

Shooting his friend a look that pleaded for mercy, Legolas knew he was doomed. It wasn't orcs, uruk-hai, or anything dark related that will end his life. It will be at the hands of his friend that is standing in front of him, shooting him a death glare, clearly very very agitated.

_Busted…_

* * *

_AN: Thank you very very much for all of your wonderful patience. I hope this chapter was to your liking._

**THANKS GOES TO LOSTXELF FOR SUGGESTING THIS IDEA. **


	22. What Really Happened: Dark Lord Sauron

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam took another weary step up the stairs while carrying Frodo and looked up to the sight of just a few more steps to walk that will lead to their final destination and end to their quest, the Chambers of Fire in the heart of Mount Doom, Sammath Naur.

"Look Mr. Frodo…" said Sam to his half unconscious best friend, "A doorway… we're almost there."

Forcing himself to take another step, Sam was too intent on his destination to notice a sudden hissing sound to his right.

"Clever hobbits to climb so high!" said Gollum vehemently as he lunged at the startled gardener. Overbalancing Sam, Frodo and Gollum toppled a few steps down where Gollum proceeded to choke the dazed Ringbearer. Unfortunately for Gollum, Sam threw a rock the size of a grapefruit that hit him squarely on the forehead, knocking him away from Frodo. Another attempt at attacking Frodo was thwarted by Sam tackling Gollum to the ground where they wrestled to keep one another from killing each other. With a sweeping swing of a sword, Gollum became too preoccupied with his new wound and Sam was finally free to chase after his companion who in the midst of the fight, had slipped away and rushed toward the lava pit.

Searching frantically the second he reached the narrow bridge to the middle of the raging lava pit, Sam started to worry.

"Frodo!"

Suddenly the mist and smoke cleared enough in front of him to see his best friend at the end of the walkway staring at the churning lava below. Turning around to face his loyal friend, Frodo said tiredly, "I'm here, Sam."

At Sam urgent yell of "Destroy it!", Frodo suddenly remembered his mission and what he was about to do before he got hypnotized by the swirls of red, orange, and yellow. Carefully holding out the One Ring on its chain, Frodo prepared to drop the cursed thing to its doom and be done with all the suffering and pain. But… somehow he couldn't do it…

"Go on! Now!" urged Sam. "Throw It in the fire!" _Please…_

Suddenly, a screaming Gollum pulled Frodo back and grabbed at the Ring. Instantly snapping awake from his hypnotized state, Frodo proceeded to fight once again with Gollum for possession of the Ring. With a tremendous wrench, Gollum toppled head over heels, perilously close to the edge of the walkway. Frodo climbed back onto his feet with huge effort, leaving a certain object on the stone floor, completely forgetting its presence…

Meanwhile, Sam in his haste to help Frodo, accidentally kicked the stuffed nazgúl that Frodo had picked up in the midst of the way to Mordor over the edge of the walkway. An earsplitting screech of despair and pain sounded above them as Sauron noticed their presence too late and was just in time to watch his precious stuffed toy get knocked over and vanish instantly in the molten fire below.

Twisting in agony over the prospect that his favorite stuffed toy that was given to him by Morgoth was forever lost, the Dark Lord inadvertently caused his tower to collapse and fall. Screeching once more at the injustice of Middle Earth at destroying the helpless stuffed animal, Sauron, imploded from having to deal with a too high emotional impact during a high stress situation.

Unfortunately for Gollum, the screech took him by surprise and he tripped over a random rock and toppled over the walkway to die happily with the Ring in his hands.

The Light Side including Frodo and Sam, never suspected what had really caused Sauron to be defeated… Then again, Frodo did wonder occasionally where the stuffed toy he had picked up in a cave near Mount Doom had gone….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and taking the time to review last chapter. Really appreciated it. _

**THANKS GOES TO FRODOSCHICK FOR HELPING ME GET THIS IDEA OF SAURON ANDTHE STUFFED NAZGUL. **


	23. Poor Fish: Faramir of Gondor

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being a light sleeper, Frodo woke up seconds before Faramir approached with two men, while Sam slept like a rock, dead to the world.

"You must come with me. Now." Faramir said quietly. With growing concern, Frodo got up and followed the Captain of Gondor without a sound. After climbing a steep incline for a while, they got to their destination, a narrow edge overlooking a waterfall and medium-sized pool.

"Down there." whispered Faramir as he pointed to a spot way down below. Approaching cautiously, Frodo became curious and a little worried that this was a trap to lure him up on the rocky ledge only to suddenly push him over to free fall and go splat down below. _No! Your becoming a little too paranoid, Frodo. Keep your cool. That's right, just keep calm. There's probably nothing to worry about. _

When Frodo peered over the edge, he immediately saw what Faramir was trying to show him. Sméagol, aka Gollum, was perched on one of the rocks surrounding the pool, getting ready to dive in. With little splash, the creature dived into the pool and proceeded to swim around, looking for something.

"To enter the Forbidden Pool bears the penalty of death." explained Faramir, watching for any reaction from the hobbit beside him. A rustling sound suddenly was clear around him, as Frodo saw the previously hidden rangers with their notched bows, all pointing at one target below.

"They wait for my command." As Frodo continually stared at Sméagol, who by this time had emerged from the pool with a wriggling fat fish in his hands and had started singing, Faramir decided to push Frodo into deciding quickly.

"Shall I shoot?" he asked, as the sound of the singing down below was interrupted by whacks of the fish on rocks. With each whack, Faramir seemed to wince until he could take it no longer and decided to just shoot the creature. Raising his right hand, he prepared to give the order to release their arrows.

"Wait!" Frodo said, before Faramir's hand could make the downward sweep that would give the archers permission to shoot.

"This creature is bound to me. And I to him. He is our guide. Please, let me go down to him." pleaded Frodo. After considering it for a moment, gave a nod, signifying his approval.

Glad that his captor had at least given him this small chance, Frodo was too eager to see a small rocky spike in his path. Kicking it in his hurry to reach Sméagol, he tripped and went over backwards and fell down below, directly into the middle of the Forbidden Pool with a loud splash.

With a loud squawk, Sméagol quickly scampered off and disappeared into the shadows, carrying his new found treasure with him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Faramir as he turned around and quickly descended to where the Forbidden Pool was.

With a small sniffle, Faramir knelt beside the now empty pool. His men silently approached their captain.

"What are you orders, sir?" Faramir's second in command said softly well aware the pain his captain was in.

After a moment, Faramir pulled himself together and answered the question.

"Put up a monument. On it, it shall say, "Here was Faramir's pet, Freddy the Fish, last seen being taken by a monster and beaten brutally on rocks. May he rest in peace in Fish Heaven."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: YAY! Another chapter. Wish me luck. My biology project is finally due next week… Yikes!_

**A SPECIAL THANK YOU GOES TO PHYLITR FOR SUGGESTING A PLACE IN LOTR TO FOCUS THIS CHAPTER ON.**


	24. Bad Luck Curse: Bilbo Baggins

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setting himself down in his study with a nice cup of hot tea, Bilbo Baggins proceeded to start his book.

"22nd day of September in the year 1400 by Shire-reckoning. Bag End, Bagshot Row, Hobbiton, Westfarthing, The Shire, Middle-earth. The Third Age of this World." muttered Bilbo as he began writing. "There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale, by: Bilbo Baggins." Turning to a fresh new page, the old hobbit sat down his pen and started to smoke.

"Now…where to begin? Ah, yes…"

Bending over the massive blank book in front of him, Bilbo wrote the title of the first chapter. _Concerning Hobbits._

Leaning back against his chair again, Bilbo reached for his cup of tea. Unfortunately, there was a suddenly knock on the door which, startling Bilbo, made him jerk and spill the hot tea onto his lap and fresh blank book.

Jumping up from his chair, Bilbo started to frantically search for napkins or handkerchiefs that wasn't too dirty. Good luck seemed to have abandoned poor Bilbo for the day, since Bilbo forgot to let go of his tea when jumping up, he spilled even more liquid onto the book, and surrounding areas.

Cursing even more loudly, Bilbo started to run from room to room and finally had to use his shirt sleeve to soak the liquid. However, by the time he came to that decision, the book had already absorbed the spots where the tea had land and was starting to wrinkle. Now in a bad mood, Bilbo stomped towards his desk intent on ripping out the ruined pages. But, he forgot to look where he was going and tripped on a random book lying in the middle of the floor, banging his head against the table.

Deciding that he had as much ill luck as one could possibly have in a single day, Bilbo carefully pick his way to his chair… only to bang his shin when attempting to sit in it. By that time, whatever visitor that had first inadvertently caused Bilbo so much misfortune had left, thinking that a wild pig must have somehow gotten into Bag End with all the noise he had heard.

Grumbling, Bilbo decided he would get another cup of hot tea, his pipe, and his Ring and just stare off into space. Unfortunately for Bilbo, his bad luck streak had just started.

Bending down, to stoke the fire in the fireplace, Bilbo bumped his head yet again when straightening up, automatically unclenching the hand that held his prized pipe. By the time Bilbo got the stars out of his eyes, his pipe had been transformed into a small pile of ashes, still heated in the middle of the dancing fire. At this point, Bilbo was afraid of doing anything or going anywhere to attract more bad luck, after all it was his 111th birthday that day. Sitting down on a comfortable squashy chair, Bilbo took a small sip from his tea and stared into space, only to be rudely interrupted by another round of loud knocking.

Still ill tempered from the morning's losses and bumps, Bilbo decided he did not want any visitors for any reason.

"No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations!" yelled Bilbo, hoping that the message and the tone of his voice would give whoever it was a clue to stay away.

"And what about very old friends?" came a very familiar voice from outside.

His mood instantly brightening, Bilbo forgot all about his bad luck and leapt to answer the door.

After exchanging greetings, Gandalf the Grey was invited into Bag End. While Bilbo hurriedly made some more tea for his unexpected guest, Gandalf seemed to have caught Bilbo's previous bad luck.

After looking around the house, Gandalf backed into the chandelier, forcing him to take the time to straighten that out. Turning around, the wizard failed to notice a lower roof that lead to the kitchen. Bumping his head and releasing a low moan, Bilbo couldn't help smile. It seemed his bad luck had stopped. Hearing his old friend approaching the kitchen, the hobbit quickly wiped the smile off his face and proceeded to serve Gandalf tea.

Bilbo experience the full force of his bad luck returning at his birthday party that night when he heard a loud boom and a two young mischievous hobbits named Merry and Pippin being chased by a mob….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Thanks for all your reviews and just reading last chapter in general. _

**THANKS GO TO FRODOSCHICK FOR SUGGESTING THIS IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER.**


	25. Clumsy Dwarves: Gimli, son of Gloín

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Spotting a dark stain on a nearby plant, Gimli quickly fingered and tasted the liquid, immediately spitting it back out. Grimacing, he wrinkled his face. 

"Orc blood." the dwarf said to his companions as all three continued on their trek through Fangorn Forest.

Aragorn quickly located the next set of tracks only to find that they were of no creature he had heard or seen of before.

"These are strange tracks." muttered the Ranger as he mentally went through his list of creatures that have tracks close to the ones before him.

"The air is so close in here." remarked Gimli.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory… and anger." said Legolas as he felt very young in comparison to the forest.

Suddenly, groans and creaks sounded around the wood, echoing across the area. Taking no chances, Gimli readied his axe, tensing to listen for any indication of a sudden attack.

"The trees are speaking to each other." informed Legolas as everyone glanced around them uneasily, unsure of what is causing for the trees' sudden "talking."

"Gimli!" whispered Aragorn loudly.

"Huh?"

"Lower you axe."

Immediately obeying the command, Gimli lowered his raised axe as he took a step forward. Unfortunately, he didn't watch out and tripped on a raised tree root, effectively felling him with a muffled "oof."

But, Gimli's blunder started a whole chain of events that did not do anything to improve their situation. In fact, it worsened it.

The axe went out of control and Gimli landed painfully on the wooden side of his axe, burying the sharp, cutting edge into another tree root, which easily severed the wood.

The groans and creaks of the forest quickly got louder until it became angry cracks, snaps, and groans. Without warning, a branch of a nearby tree smashed down, which Gimli narrowly avoided by rolling away just in time. Another branch swung by, which Aragorn had to duck to stop the branch from breaking his neck. The attacks from the moving tree quickly escalated until the three unlucky travelers abandoned their spot and raced back out of Fangorn Forest.

Stopping for breath outside the forest again, Aragorn sported a black eye, Legolas had a smallsplinterin his finger, and Gimli had a big bruise developing at the place where he had landed on his axe.

Deciding to go back into the forest to find the two missing hobbits later, the three settled down for some rest and careful planning to avoid anymore attacking trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Gandalf the White had quickly made his way to where the attacking Ent was and calmed it down. Unfortunately, since time was of the essence and he could not spare any more time trying to find the three members of the Fellowship, Gandalf decided he had to go alone to Rohan to council King Théoden before it was too late.

As for Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli… it was their fault for angering a tree sheppard of the Forest in the first place, even if it was by accident. _I will look for them later_, decided Gandalf as he made his way to Shadowfax, _besides what could possibly happen in Rohan that would make him need their immediate help?_

_Famous last words..._

* * *

_AN: Don't know how rare Ents are in Fangorn Forest, so lets just pretend that an Ent was there to watch Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry to anybody who interpreted the AN for last chapter as an indication that that chapter was the last chapter of this story/series. Didn't mean for that to happen. Sorry again! _


	26. Trees and Scary Voices: Peregrin Took

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" whispered Merry as he watched Pippin get up and walk past him.

Startled, the hobbit in question whirled around, but upon finding it was only Merry, he turned around once again and approached Gandalf. However, Pippin got another shock when he saw the open eyes of the wizard, apparently staring at him. After a couple of seconds, the poor hobbit relaxed, waving his hands in front of Gandalf, he made sure the wizard was still sleeping, muttering incomprehensibly and clutching the wrapped Palantír like a prized stuffed animal.

"Pippin!" whispered Merry loudly.

Ignoring Merry, Pippin grabbed a nearby pot and prepared to switch it with the Palantír.

"Pippin?"

Very fast, the hobbit successfully switched the two objects and spent a moment basking in the thought that he had succeeded and Gandalf won't ever find out about this.

"Pippin, are you mad!" fiercely whispered Merry as he watched Pippin carry his prize away from Gandalf and unwrap the black sphere.

"I just want to look at it! Just one more time…" answered Pippin as his eyes lit in anticipation of seeing and touching the smooth flawless globe once more.

"Put it back!"

Not hearing Merry, Pippin smiled at the sight of the black orb and quickly put his hands on it. Immediately, an image started to form, taking shape more and more like an eye…

"Pippin!"

The Eye gazed at Pippin as the hobbit started to shake and tried to take his hands off without success.

"No! Pippin!" said Merry as he watched helplessly at Pippin's struggle.

His eyes closed tightly, Pippin began to make whimpering sounds as he tried to resist the constant piercing questions.

"I seeee you…." whispered a voice, the sound reverberating around the small room.

Pippin, unable to handle the agony, jumped up, and struggled to release the flaming ball, crying out in pain and fear.

"Pippin!" called out Merry as he could only stare wide eyed at his shaking friend.

The brown haired young hobbit continued to twist around while standing until finally landing on his back, twitching from the piercing voice.

"Help! Gandalf!" Merry yelled, frantic with fear at what was happening to Pippin.

The Istar woke up instantly, and jumped up from his bed, seeing the mess that Pippin had gotten into. However, the door burst open at that exact moment, revealing Legolas and Aragorn. The Ranger immediately grabbed the Palantír out of Pippin's hands, only to collapse, not anticipating the strain the contact would cause. Fortunately, Legolas caught Aragorn as he released the globe, leaving it to roll aimless on the floor.

Snatching up the discarded cloth, Gandalf covered the ball again, while Merry hurried to Pippin's unresponsive side.

"Pippin?"

"Fool of a Took!" thundered Gandalf, but upon seeing Pippin's wide, unblinking eyes, he pushed Merry out of the way to take a closer look. Taking one of the hobbit's icy hands, Gandalf placed his other hand on Pippin's forehead, murmuring. With a gasp and a blink, Pippin woke.

"Look at me." commanded Gandalf.

"Gandalf?" breathed Pippin. "Forgive me."

Pippin's eyes started to shut only to snap them open again by Gandalf's insistent command.

"Look at me."

Searching around the frightened hobbit's face, Gandalf inquired.

"What did you see?"

"…A tree… a white tree…" whispered Pippin.

"Minas Tirith?" Gandalf said, as he became alarmed.

"No…" whispered Pippin."It was…"

"It was what?" urged Gandalf as he gave the young hobbit a shake.

"It was… my fake model of a tree that I made…" sniffed Pippin."I got laughed at horribly because the tree wasn't the right color."

Impatient, Gandalf gave a long sigh. Rolling his eyes, Gandalf decided to see if there was anything else.

"What else? What else did you see?" questioned the wizard.

"I saw… HIM!" whimpered Pippin as he started to tremble again.

"The Dark Lord? You saw Sauron?" Gandalf asked, trying to confirm who "Him" was.

"No…" trailed off Pippin, as he continued to shake." I saw Farmer Maggot!"

"Who is Farmer Maggot?" whispered Legolas to Aragorn confusingly.

"Don't know." whispered Aragorn back.

"Farmer Maggot was questioning me something horrible, trying to get me to confess that I stole those mushrooms!" sobbed Pippin.

Exasperated, Gandalf got up and after quickly declaring that Pippin is alright and Frodo is in no immediate danger, went outside before he can give in to the impulse to choke the life out of Pippin for worrying him so much, while muttering under his breath, "_FOOL OF A TOOK!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Hey everyone. School got cancelled today because of snow. YAY! Anyway… Happy Valentine's Day! _


	27. How to Lose A Sword: Gandalf the Grey

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the brief crisis when Aragorn and Frodo was stuck on the wrong side of the stairs, with the inevitable fate of crashing to the inky black of the abyss below if they leaned too far in any direction, the Fellowship hurried to the Bridge of Khazad-dûm.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" urged Gandalf as he became more and more frantic as each second passed.

Turning around, the flames before the wizard parted, revealing an ancient evil from the time of Morgoth, a Balrog. Roaring, the Balrog started forward, menacing, each step erupting new flames in the ground while Gandalf wisely retreated to the nearby bridge.

The rest of the Fellowship quickly made their way across the narrow stone bridge, where they made their way up the stairs.

"You shall not pass!" the wizard started fiercely to the Balrog.

The Fellowship of the Ring, minus one member, all turned to look with rising dread and fear as they were met with the sight of the flaming Balrog towering over the small figure of Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" yelled Frodo in alarm as he helplessly watched his best friend face such a terrible enemy.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor!" muttered Gandalf as he raised his sword and made a shield of light around him with his other hand. "The dark fire shall not avail you, Flame of Udûn!"

With a mighty crack and a flash of pure light, the Balrog slashed his sword of flame down on Gandalf, only to be blocked by the shield as both shield and sword fizzed out of existence.

"Hah!" yelled the wizard triumphantly. With reckless abandon, Gandalf threw up his arms in victory, not noticing or remembering from his lessons in "How to Become a Proper Istar" classes, that a Balrog would not simply be destroyed by a mere shield. Unfortunately, Gandalf didn't hold on to the sword tightly enough as the momentum from throwing up his arms propelled the sword to shoot upward and drop down into the abyss below.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Frodo as he watched from the sidelines in despair as Gandalf tossed his sword away, when he had already broken his staff earlier at the entrance to Moría, and was left with no other weapon.

Immediately noticing his lack of weapons to defend himself and to save himself from further embarrassment from his companions (after what happened with his staff), Gandalf made the choice to duck away from the Balrog and dive down into the deep chasm to retrieve his favorite sword. Coincidentally, the bridge under the Balrog suddenly broke away, sending the Balrog into the abyss also.

_How am I going to explain **this** to the Fellowship when I get back?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Hope everyone had a nice week. _

**THANKS GOES TO LUTHIEN THRANDUILIEL FOR SUGGESTING THIS IDEA.**


	28. Was It Something I Said?: Peregrin Took

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you sing, Master Hobbit?" questioned Denethor suddenly, breaking into the new hobbit guard's thoughts.

After a brief moment of thinking, Pippin answered hesitantly.

"Well… yes." Pippin looked up at the figure eating alone with bad eating habits. "But we have no songs for great halls and… evil times."

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls?" Turning his head, Denethor looked unblinkingly at the small figure before him, a line of red running down his chin and his mouth severe.

"Come, sing me a song." ordered Denethor.

Glancing at his new superior, Pippin barely contained a wince when he saw the tomato the Steward bit into burst open, spilling juice and tomato seeds down the man's chin. Quickly averting his eyes, Pippin thought frantically for a song that would be suitable enough for the halls of Gondor, while trying to ignore the continuing squishing and chomping sounds coming from in front of him.

Thinking of nothing and afraid that the Steward's patience was running thin, Pippin suddenly thought of two potential songs that he had sung before in the Mines of Moría….

"This is the song that never ends… yes it goes on and on my friends…." sung Pippin softly as Denethor continued to consume his lunch.

"…but they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends…" continued Pippin, looping the song once more, not noticing what happened with his companions in Moría was happening to the Steward.

"… yes it goes on and on my friends…"

"STOP!" commanded Denethor, who had stopped eating a long time ago and was now glaring at the newly initiated hobbit.

"Sing something else." demanded Denethor, more than ready for a change of music. _As long as it's not that blasted song…_

"Al-alright…" answered the frightened hobbit meekly.

Thinking hard, Pippin thought of the other song he sung in Moría, forgetting what had almost happened as the result of him sing the two infamous songs…

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves… everybody's nerves… everybody's nerves…" began Pippin.

Within moments, the song looped and repeated five times without any sign of Pippin tiring from singing the same lyrics over and over again.

Grumbling, Denethor abandoned any attempt to try to return to his delicious lunch and tersely dismissed Pippin abruptly.

The clueless hobbit quickly sensing his Lord was suddenly in a bad mood gave a short bow and hurried out the door.

_Was it something I said?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Meanwhile, Denethor was silently promising to himself that he will never ask THAT hobbit to sing for him again, EVER!

_I know a song that gets on everyb- GRRRR! THAT song is stuck in my head! ARGGGGGG! _

With a glare that could have killed anybody on the spot and buried them 200 feet under, Denethor glared at the direction Pippin had gone.

His mind disobeying his orders for it to stop replaying the songs over and over again was distracted the rest of the day, leaving him ill equipt to listen to reason and making wise decision in the face of the Enemy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Yeah, I know, another Pippin chapter so soon. Sorry, the idea suddenly popped into my head for an alternate reason why Denethor was so unreasonable and irritable to Gandalf. Hehehehe… thanks for all the reviews. Had a nice week?_


	29. Why Capes Are Bad: Aragorn Elessar

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Black Gates of Mordor slowly creaked open, revealing tens of thousands of orcs marching towards the army.

"Fall back." ordered Aragorn turning around his horse. "Fall back."

As Aragorn and his companions rode back swiftly, the men making up the rest of the army, started to get nervous. Many took a step backward, daunted by the sight of menacing orcs approaching them with each collective step forward.

Suddenly, Aragorn's voice rang out as he met up with the rest of the army.

"Hold your ground!" He yelled. "Hold your ground!"

"Men of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers!" ,continued the Future King of Gondor directing his horse left and right in front of the men, as the entire army stepped forward instinctively at the commanding tone of their leader.

"I see in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good Earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" shouted Aragorn as he raised his sword and whirled his horse to face the approaching orc army.

In response to the uplifting speech, the air sounded with men raising their swords in unison in a pledge to fight with all their strength and ability.

Growling and snarling, the Enemy rapidly surrounded the army led by Aragorn, leaving no chance for escape.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf." admitted Gimlí grudgingly to his best friend beside him.

With a small smile, Legolas answered, "What about side by side with a friend?"

"Aye, I could do that." Gimli softly replied.

"_Aragorn…"_ whispered Sauron to his greatest enemy.

Mesmerized and drawn to the fiery Eye of Sauron, Aragorn slowly took a step forward, dropping his raised sword in the process.

"_Elessar…"_

Breaking free of the hypnotizing gaze, Aragorn slowly turned around, facing the worried faces of his close friends. With a small smile, Aragorn softly spoke two words that reassured his friends that he was alright and spurred the rest of the army into the Battle at the Black Gates.

"For Frodo."

Turning around and raising his sword once again, Aragorn charged forward at the Enemy, his face determined and his black and red cape flapping behind him. With a courageous shout, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Perigrin Took followed their friend charging forward, with the rest of the army following them.

Unfortunately, en route, Aragorn suddenly stepped on his rich cape while simultaneously kicking a raised part of the rocky ground, causing him to put down his sword and jerking to an abrupt stop. Trying to regain his fragile balance, Aragorn failed to notice the two charging hobbits behind him who also unfortunately didn't pay close attention to the human obstacle before them.

Crashing into Aragorn, the three of them instantly went down in a heap on the ground, creating a barricade in the middle of the path towards the army of orcs. With a crunch, everything instantly went into chaos.

Men charging blindly tripped on the three figures on the ground and going down themselves, added to the rapidly increasing problem.

Within a minute, the situation escalated into one where most of the army under Aragorn became on top of the squashed human.

The orcs on the opposing side, took this opportunity to charge at the small hill of humans, confident that they have been given an easy victory. The eight remaining Nazgúl screeched as they arrived prepared for a tremendous battle. However, the sight that met them took them immediately by surprised so that they failed to notice the approaching eagles.

With fearsome strength the eagles plummeted the Nazgúl in the air and soon dead flying beasts and Nazgúl fell down from the sky right onto the advancing orc army.

At that point, Sauron gave a tremendous roar of rage and with a crack; Barad-Dur broke and dropped toward the earth. The flaming Eye imploded and sent out a powerful shockwave, destroying the surrounding structures and broke apart the land of Mordor, revealing endless abyss down below.

The enemy army, seeing the impending danger, instantly forgot all intentions of finishing off the piled humans and ran for their lives.

The eagles, seeing that they had won, relaxed and started surveying the dizzy humans as they swayed to and fro from tripping on each other.

_Stupid humans…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_AN: Hey! How was everyone's week? Today I went to this Odyssey of the Mind competition… Whew! Finally got THAT out of the way… Anyway, thanks very much for the reviews!_

**SPECIAL THANKS GO TO FRODOSCHICK FOR THIS INTERESTING IDEA.**

_Normally, I don't do this but this is a special case… _

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO RIVERFOX237 FOR BEING SUCH A WONDERFUL SUPPORTER AND ENCOURAGER FROM THE BEGINNING. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! **

_I am sorry to see you go. I will miss your energetic reviews/words. Hopefully your parents will let you get on Fanfiction sometime soon. Hope you like this chapter!_


	30. A Difference of Visions: Frodo Baggins

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a small gasp and a start, Frodo awoke to find himself still in the safe haven of Caras Galadhon. Immediately, he remembered what made him wake up so suddenly. Getting up quietly and avoiding the sleeping figures of his companions, the hobbit looked up and spotted the figure of Lady Galadriel as she passed by where the Fellowship slept. Making the decision to follow Galadriel, Frodo left the sleeping area, past the prone figures of the resting Fellowship.

Both she-elf and hobbit quietly descended down two flights of steps and entered an open area where a small fountain ran to a side. Galadriel took a nearby silver jug and filled it up with the water from the fountain. Turning around, Galadriel faced Frodo, with no surprise that he was before her.

"Will you look into the mirror?" questioned Galadriel solemnly as her unblinking gaze rested on Frodo.

"What will I see?" replied Frodo hesitantly.

"Even the wisest cannot tell." answered the Lady of the Wood with a small smile on her face. "For the mirror shows many things."

She gently tipped the jug over a silver basin in the middle of the enclosure, and began to pour the water.

"Things that were, things that are, and some things…" Galadriel finished pouring and withdrew the jug. "… that have not yet come to pass."

Taking cautious step after cautious step, Frodo slowly reached the basin and peered into the water, only to see a reflection of himself. Unsure of what should happen, Frodo glanced at Galadriel but only got an indication he should continue to look into the water.

Within moments, Frodo's reflection faded into visions of the past, present, and future. Several moments passed in the real world, but for Frodo, it was an eternity. Visions after vision continue to run by the mirror, some too fast for him to make any sense out of it. Frodo leaned in so far that the One Ring slipped out of its hiding place, his face unable to pull away from the playing images. Finally with a gasp, Frodo wrenched himself out of the terrible sights and fell backwards onto the ground.

"I know what it is you saw." said Galadriel monotonously as she looked at the distressed hobbit sideways. "For it is also in my mind."

"You saw your companions, you saw your home. You saw the destruction of Rohan and the enslavement of the halflings. But most of all, you saw the Great Eye!" said Galadriel with a knowing look in her eyes.

"No."

A sudden silence descended on the enclosure as Galadriel's face showed that she was confused.

"No?" questioned Galadriel softly, not believing that her powers have failed her this time.

"No." confirmed Frodo.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Galadriel grew desperate. _This cannot be happening. I cannot be losing my powers! There must be some kind of mistake. _

"Are you very sure that, that wasn't what you saw in the mirror?"

"Yes."

"Then pray tell me, what did you see?" asked Galadriel.

"I saw my Uncle Bilbo Baggins at Bag End. It was when I was but a tween, right around Pippin's age. He was always dancing and singing along to any old music. But you see, Bilbo doesn't have a gift for singing… or dancing for that matter, and everybody but him knew it. Well, you can guess what happened when he did it at Mandy Brandybuck's 34th birthday." Frodo paused and glanced up at the Lady of the Wood.

"Then I saw this stuffed nazgúl. It was a very realistic resemblance to the real thing." continued Frodo, giving a small mental sigh. "Then I saw the stuffed nazgúl burning in lava. The last image I saw was these leering faces of the Sackville Bagginses. They were trying to kiss me and wish me a happy birthday."

Saying all he had seen in the mirror, Frodo could tell Galadriel believed he was telling the truth.

"Mr. Frodo?" softly cried Sam as he looked for his best friend. Being careful not to step on anyone, he turned a corner and suddenly spotted the figures of Frodo and Galadriel down below.

Frodo looked up and upon seeing Sam, he quickly bade Galadriel goodbye and sprinted up the stairs and back to the rest of the Fellowship.

The Lady of the Wood glanced back at the silver basin, looking idly upon its waters.

_This mirror must be malfunctioning…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_AN: Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. YAY! Spring is here. _


	31. Apple Cravings: Merry and Pippin

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without warning, Pippin and Merry were roughly tossed down onto the ground, while many uruk hai around them panted fiercely from their exertion. Among the many kneeling orcs, one of them gasped out into the night to the pack's leader.

"We're not going no further till we've had a breather!"

Murmurs of agreement sounded from the orcs who could spare some breath.

"Get a fire going!" ordered Uglúk.

Immediately, dozens of orcs when to the nearby trees and started chopping down trees for firewood. Pippin quickly took the chance to crawl over to his companion looking over his shoulder as he went as quickly as he could while still having his hands and feet bound.

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin softly cried.

Opening his eyes, Merry turned around and looked at Pippin.

"I think.." whispered Merry, "… we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin."

Pippin smiled in relief at seeing his best friend awake and not seriously injured.

As many orcs were chopping wood into manageable pieces, low grounds and grumbles started to reverberate around their settled place.

Pippin slowly turned to Merry and asked, "What's making that noise?"

"It's the trees." whispered Merry as he looked in wonder at the forest.

"What?"

"Do you remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folks used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall… and come alive."

"Alive?"

"Trees that could whisper. Talk to each other. Even move."

Before Pippin could think of anything to answer at this new information, Maúhur, one of the orcs, started complaining.

"I'm starving. We ain't 'ad nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!" said the orc as he threw said maggoty bread onto the ground is disgust.

"Yeah. Why can't we have some meat?" agreed Snaga. His eyes caught the figures of the two captive hobbits lying on the ground in front of him. "What about them? They're fresh."

"They are NOT for eating!" growled Uglúk as he stepped forward towards the hungry orcs.

Suddenly one orc grabbed the two hobbits and dragged them closer to the ring of orcs.

"What about their legs? They don't need those." softly asked Grishnákh. Merry and Pippin glanced down at their legs fearfully. Grishnákh's eyes drifted upwards. "Ooh… they look tasty!"

Taking a step forward, Grishnákh was immediately repelled by Uglúk.

"Get back, scum!"

The surrounding orcs quickly brandished their weapons and roared, getting restless.

"Carve them up!" shouted an orc.

"Just a mouthful." agreed Snaga as he drew up his blade, about to cut into the helpless hobbits before him.

"No!" roared Uglúk, slicing his own weapon at Snaga, quickly severing the surprised orc's head. The severed head bounced off of the shivering hobbits as Uglúk shouted, "Look's like meat's back on the menu, boys!"

With roars of satisfaction and relief, the orcs quickly converged upon the dead corpse, tearing it to shreds within seconds.

"Pippin, let's go." whispered Merry, and the two hobbits crawled away from the distracted orcs as quickly as possible.

Suddenly, an orc foot came down in between Merry and Pippin, startling them into stopping. An ugly face loomed near them as Grishnákh snarled at them.

"Go on, call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you!" Grishnákh said as he brandished his weapon. Raising high above his head, the blade came down swiftly, cutting an apple from the nearby tree. Squealing with delight, he pounced on the apple and immediately devoured it.

Merry and Pippin glanced at each other, confused. _There are orcs that crave apples instead of meat?_

"Come on! Try and run from me!" shouted the apple-eating orc as he chopped more and more apples from branches.

Pippin stifled a laugh that suddenly threatened to sound to will surely be heard by the orc and anger him. _The orc is threatening apples?_ When Pippin glanced and caught Merry's eye, they gave a small snort of laughter as they continued with their escape. Crawling further and further away, from the still preoccupied group of orcs, the hobbits were just about the risk talking again when a spear landed near them.

Screams and roars of pain sounded from the army of orcs as they were quickly overtaken from riders in the dark. One by one they died by sword or spear. As the two escaping hobbits crawled faster, this time towards the forest, they could hear the pleading screams of Grishnákh.

"Ahhh! My apples. These apples will go to waste. Let me live long enough to taste those apples!"

"Pippin!" shouted Merry, trying to warn his friend of the incoming danger.

Pippin twisted around and dropped his belt with his sword. However, he soon forgot about it when he saw that a giant horse was about to step on him. Merry dragged Pippin out of harm's way just in time and together they found a sword on the ground to cut the rope binding their hands and feet. Leaving the scene of the orc massacre, they hurried into the forest, while Pippin grabbed some apples on the way for them to eat.

Relieved at escaping unscathed, Pippin and Merry burst out laughing as the apples reminded them of the unusual orc behavior.

"Why did that ugly orc wanted our legs if he eats apples?" asked Pippin to Merry.

"I don't know." answered Merry, but then he suddenly grinned. "Maybe because he thought the apples would run away if he didn't eat the "legs" first."

The two hobbits' laughter echoed throughout the forest as they got further away from their captors and deeper among the trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: First update in a couple of weeks! Sorry about the long delay. Third quarter is at last over and my essay is finally turned in. Now for fourth quarter… Oy… Thanks for all your patience and understanding. _


	32. Mistaken Pursuers: Arwen Undomiel

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since meeting up with Strider in the wild, taking charge of an injured Frodo, and urging Asfaloth, her horse, to ride fast, Arwen has gone nonstop towards Rivendell. As the trees thickened, the she-elf sensed a sudden darkness closing in on her. The Nazgúl had finally caught up to her to claim the halfling and the Ring he carried!

Arwen looked to her right and left and saw brief glimpses of a dark shadow at the edges of her vision. Suddenly, multiple hoofbeats behind her sounded as the Nine revealed themselves and openly pursued her, hoping to cut her off before she can reach her destination. Earsplitting squeals from the chasing Enemy followed her as she dodged left and right around trees. Quick backward glances confirmed what her other senses were telling Arwen. The Ringwraths were gaining on her.

A tree branch suddenly appeared in front of Arwen, slashing open a thin line of red on her face just as she reached a brief stretch of land without any trees. Without the constant impediment of the foliage, Asfaloth sped up but so did the figures behind them, succeeding in surrounding their object of pursuit.

Just as one of the dark beings was getting too close for comfort, Arwen quickly maneuvered out of the way.

_"Noro lim, Asfaloth!"_ (Ride fast, Asfaloth!)

Asfaloth quickly obeyed and soon they pulled away from the Enemy behind them. Dodging the flashes of black that tried to stop her, Arwen finally reached the ford, marking where her father's land began.

Without a second glance at the black figures that have also arrived and entered the river, Arwen chanted the words that would bring the power of the Bruinen River upon the Nazgúl.

_"Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer! Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!"_ (Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word; flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!)

The waters quickly swelled up and a great flood crashed around the bend and bore down on the intruders.

With a small gasp of surprise, Arwen finally fully looked at her pursuers. They were not Nazgúl at all! They were…

A cacophony of sound filled with rushing water and the squealing of rabid boars still foaming at the mouth sounded in the air. Within moments, the poor animals were swept away and disappeared in the flood.

_I must have accidentally trampled their homes or something to make them that angry to chase me so far. _Arwen thought sheepishly.

_Oops…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Hey! Slowly updating and making up for the missed updates. Sorry about that. Spring Break is here, so I should be able to update one or two more times assuming that I can think up some original funny stuff to write about. Thanks for reading my story and if you currently have Spring Break too, have a great Spring Break! For the others, have a great week! _


	33. Hobbit Grudges: Boromir of Gondor

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was not his day.

In the morning as the sun was barely up, the Fellowship left the shores of Lothlórien by boat. Then after countless hours of rowing the boat that Boromir was in charge of with little rest, the nine companions finally reached the shores of Parth Galen.

Just as Boromir dumped the last of the supplies from the boats onto their campsite, the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, pleaded with him to teach them more about swordsmanship. Of course, the eldest son of the Steward of Gondor couldn't refuse because he had promised them that he would continue to teach them as long as they were willing, at any given time.

As the rest of the Fellowship watched while relaxing and resting (which Boromir had to do without), Boromir tried to go easy on his eager students but Pippin managed to trip on a rock just as the human swung down with his sword which caused both hobbits to be felled.

From then on, unfortunate accidents that only happened to Boromir alone occurred that included getting hung upside down from a tree, his sword and shield vanishing and then reappearing half out of the mud, and being pelted by rocks with no apparent perpetrators. The others didn't help either. They were all very amused by the tricks that were played on Boromir and didn't hide the fact at all.

_It was not MY fault._ thought Boromir as he went for a walk in the nearby woods for firewood. _How was I suppose to know that Pippin would trip on that blasted rock at that exact moment?_

Shaking his head, Boromir picked up another stick and added it to his growing bundle of wood in his arms. Suddenly, he heard a small snap off to his right, ahead of him. The Steward's son quietly went to investigate. The first thing he saw was a broken piece of a statue. The second thing he saw was Frodo, the bearer of the One Ring.

"None of us should wander alone, you least of all." said Boromir as he glanced at the wary hobbit. "So much depends on you. Frodo?"

"I know why you seek solitude. You suffer; I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take." continued the Man as he walked towards Frodo slowly.

"I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." replied Frodo.

"Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have. Don't you see that is madness?"

"There is no other way!"

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" shot back Boromir, throwing down the pile of firewood. "If you would lend me the-"

"No." Frodo refused, stepping back in the process.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief?"

"You are not yourself."

"But I only wanted to ask you for your-"

"NO!"

And so it went, that Boromir managed to loose his bundle of firewood and become sprawled up the ground, crying out at Frodo that he misunderstood him; the aforementioned hobbit had put on the Ring and ran away.

_Yet another hobbit that has a grudge against me. _thought Boromir. _I seem to be developing a nasty habit for these things. Better stop before I manage to get Sam upset too._ _These hobbits are sure touchy. I only wanted to ask Frodo for the light of Earendil given to him by Galadriel. _

Giving up, the human wandered around the forest while still being wary of any tricks the two hobbits had conveniently "left behind." Until the faint sound of multitudes of feet marching towards where Boromir was snapped him out of his contemplation and sent him racing toward where he last heard Frodo go before losing him entirely.

Which led to his current situation.

Specifically, the situation where he is currently fighting off orc after orc, though their numbers doesn't seem to be lessening anytime soon. There was also the problem about having to meet up with Merry and Pippin and having to put up with their almost constant misthrows of rocks. (They were supposed to be aiming at the orcs.) Boromir could feel that he will have new bruises appearing all over his body by dinner that night.

WHACK!

"OW! That does it! You little-" Boromir said, whirling around at the "innocent" hobbits after blowing his horn to try to get some more help taking care of the orcs.

But he was quickly interrupted by another charging orc which the human quickly dispatched.

WHACK!

Another rock struck the middle of the annoyed man's back, this time distracting him enough to force him to duck very low to avoid an orc's swing.

THUNK!

An arrow landed harmlessly on the ground behind Boromir, going through the spot where his chest was supposed to be.

WHACK! THUNK!

Another rock from the mischievous and oblivious hobbits sent Boromir whirling to his left, just as another arrow was about to hit him.

WHACK! THUNK!

Boromir spotted the orc archer, and rushed toward him catching the orc by surprise. With a quick downward swing of his sword, the burly orc was decapitated. As Boromir fought on, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli rushed onto the scene and they all drove the Enemy away.

_Then again, _Boromir mused as the Fellowship checked for any survivors, _I guess it wasn't that bad of a day at all. Those two little hobbits saved my life, and we all got out of this mess with barely a scratch. Well, except for me with my back full of bruises._

Boromir smiled at Merry and Pippin.

"Hey Merry, Pippin! I just wanted to thank-"

WHACK! WHACK!

_Saved by two hobbits with tastes for revenge… The irony… Perhaps I should have let myself be killed so I wouldn't have to face the torture of having to put up with two juvenile hobbits with abundant ideas for new torture tactics…_

WHACK! WHACK!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Hey. Hope you all had a nice week._


	34. Into the West?: Frodo Baggins

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or places in Lord of the Rings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a carriage, driven by Gandalf the White, two ringbearers sat each lost in their own thoughts.

"Tell me again, lad. Where are we going?" asked a wizened Bilbo weakly to his companion, beside him.

"To the harbor, Bilbo. The Elves have accorded you a special honor, a place on the last ship to leave Middle-Earth." Frodo gently replied.

"Frodo, any chance of seeing that old ring of mine again?" Bilbo said hopefully, looking up at his nephew. "The one I gave you?"

Frodo stared into space, lost in thought and didn't know what to say to his uncle. Finally coming to a decision, the solemn hobbit apologized.

"Sorry, uncle. I'm afraid I lost it."

"Oh, pity. I should have liked to held it one last time." Bilbo said as he drifted off to sleep in the gently swaying carriage.

When Frodo, Bilbo, Merry, Sam, Pippin, and Gandalf reached the harbor, they slowly walked towards three waiting figures by a large elegant and sleek ship.

Bilbo slowly lifted his head up, and gasped.

"Oh! Well! Here's a sight I have never seen before."

Seeing the three majestic figures of the Elven rulers of Imladris and Lothlorien, a spark of his old self came into Bilbo's eyes as he respectfully bowed and smiled. Elrond and Celeborn bowed back as Galadriel started to speak.

"The power of the three Rings is ending. The time has come for the Dominion of Men."

"_I Aear cân ven na mar._" Elrond quietly added. (The sea calls us home.)

Elrond spread his arms, silently beckoning to Bilbo that it was time for his last journey, to Valinor.

"I think I'm quite ready for another adventure." stated Bilbo as he walked forward towards Elrond and got onto the ship with the Noldor elf just behind him. Galadriel mysteriously smiled at the watching party of hobbits and wizard before boarding the ship with her husband.

"Farewell, my brave hobbits." Gandalf said as he walked in front of the hobbits and turned to face them. "My work is now finished. Here at last, on the shores of the sea comes the end of the Fellowship."

Merry and Pippin started to cry.

"I do not say 'do not weep' for not all tears are an evil."

With a silent goodbye in his eyes, Gandalf the White walked towards the ship, but then stopped and turned around again.

"It is time, Frodo."

Hearing the Istar's words, the rest of the hobbits all turned to Frodo, half curious about what Gandalf meant and half afraid of what the answer is going to be.

"What does he mean?" Sam asked.

"We set out to save the Shire, Sam. And it has been saved, but not for me."

"You don't mean that." Sam said, starting to cry. "You can't leave."

Frodo handed him the Red Book where The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings was written.

"The last pages are for you, Sam."

Frodo turned to look at his other two friends and hugged them both. Then Frodo turned back and hugged Sam. Turning towards Gandalf with his beckoning hand, Frodo slowly walked towards Gandalf and the ship, ready to take his journey into the West.

Suddenly with a silent consensus, the three hobbits that were left ran to their departing friend, ready to do something to stop him from leaving them forever. But in their haste, they couldn't stop in time and pushed all four hobbits into the surrounding ocean. What was worst was that Gandalf was also in the line of assault, and he got pushed and also plunged into the ocean.

In his surprise, Gandalf shot off a streak of light which hit the hull of the waiting ship and blasted a large hole in the wood. With a small groan, the ship rapidly took on gallons upon gallons of salt water and soon Bilbo, Galadriel, Elrond, and Celeborn joined the others in drenching themselves in salt water, while silently watching the last ship to the Elven paradise sink into the sea.

All nine figures now treaded water furiously, trying to ignore the heavy weight of wet clothing and glaring furiously at the hobbits who caused this new mess. But more importantly, how were they ever going to get to the dock and solid ground when it was a way above them?

Merry, Pippin, and Sam all immediately understood they were in deep trouble.

"Uh…sorry?" they hesitantly said to the victims of this unfortunate circumstance.

Reaching a silent consensus of their own, the elves, Istar, and two other hobbits surrounded the three guilty figures and, with glowering faces and dangerous looks in their eyes, they closed in on Merry, Pippin, and Sam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Hey. Sorry for the long delay again. I'm here to announce that this is the last chapter of Behind the Scenes for the foreseeable future.If I get any othernew ideas,I might add another chapterbut for now, it's finally done. Anyway, I hope all of you have enjoyed reading this chapter and my story as much as I had enjoyed coming up with the ideas and writing them. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it. Also, I would like to thank the reviewers for also reviewing my story. You all gave me so much encouragement, inspiration, amusement, and kindness. THANK YOU!_

_I hope to meet all of you again in the future, but for now, goodbye._ :D


End file.
